


Just A Little Broken

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Police, Bondage and Discipline, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Collars, Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Injury Recovery, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Medical Conditions, Mental Institutions, Muteness, No Cult, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Security Firm, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slice of Life, Sounding, Therapeutic Cuddling, Training, domestic life, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: His badge was marked with Seed Security. A sub branch of a bigger corporation owned and run by the infamous Seed family. The man was unhindered by the quiet shuffling of feet or the nervous murmurs of the people he passed. He had an intimidating air around him that made folks uncomfortable. A single good amber eye cast around the room, scanning for signs of trouble out of habit.He turned his gaze towards the receptionist as she addressed his presence. Her smile faltered in greeting, taken aback by his appearance. She pushed down hard on the tendrils of concern in her expression before asking in a sickly sweet voice. “How may I help you?”“I’m here to pick up my brother. His name is Jasper Slade. I got a call that he was committed two nights ago.” The dark under-eye circles below the amber orb and his weary gaze told he had been working the entire time.“Jasper Slade, you said?” She asked to reconfirm as her fingers typed the name away into the computer. “I’m not seeing that name in here...oh, wait. Here it is.” She piped up, scrolling through. “He’s still under observation.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angelo Luciano and Jasper Slade are my OC characters. They are brothers just trying to get by in a world that keeps kicking them while they're down. This piece was inspired by a song I was listening to and the music video popped up and suddenly I felt I had to write their story. I'm not entirely sure where this will go so y'all are coming along for the ride. I hope you enjoy.

The air was cool inside the facility as the PA system rang out paging different doctors and staff members to wings and offices. The waiting room was a cozy mix of plush cushioned chairs and uncomfortably slow elevator like music. A shatter proof glass window separated the receptionist behind the desk from the rest of the unsavory folks milling in the lobby. Some were just normal people, older mostly come to visit their younger family members. There were a couple who were rocking in their chairs or pacing about, heads tilted down to avoid eye contact. Some looked completely normal aside from the subtle nervous ticks and older marks of self mutilation around their fingers and on their faces. Everyone had a problem. Everyone of them was sick in a way a normal hospital wouldn’t heal. The dark haired man approached the front desk, wearing an official uniform in the signature grays and blacks. A badge on his shoulder stated he was security with the front breast pocket displaying  **_A. Luciano._ **

 

His badge was marked with Seed Security. A sub branch of a bigger corporation owned and run by the infamous Seed family. The man was unhindered by the quiet shuffling of feet or the nervous murmurs of the people he passed. He had an intimidating air around him that made folks uncomfortable. A single good amber eye cast around the room, scanning for signs of trouble out of habit, sizing up all the occupants to look for the ones that were most likely to cause a stir but many of them shrank away from his presence. His other eye was hidden behind a thick black patch, a small edge of scarring trailing out from underneath it giving the briefest of hints at what gruesome picture lie beneath it.

 

He turned his gaze towards the receptionist as she addressed his presence. Her smile faltered in greeting, taken aback by his appearance. She pushed down hard on the tendrils of concern in her expression before asking in a sickly sweet voice. “How may I help you?”

 

“I’m here to pick up my brother. His name is Jasper Slade. I got a call that he was committed two nights ago.” The dark under-eye circles below the amber orb and his weary gaze told he had been working the entire time. He didn’t get the message until he got off shift and was able to get cell signal again. 

 

“Jasper Slade, you said?” She asked to reconfirm as her fingers typed the name away into the computer. Her brows knitted in a frown as she shook her head. “I’m not seeing that name in here...oh, wait. Here it is.” She piped up, scrolling through. “He’s still under observation.”

 

“Observation? For what?” Angelo demanded, his voice taking a hard edge to it. He was exhausted and annoyed, lacking the usual copious amounts of patience he exhibits in tense situations.

 

“It says here that the police brought him in after a fight. He exhibited suspicious behavior and had signs of being a danger to himself. He’s under observation to see if that behavior is still displayed-”

 

Angelo sighed, shaking his head. “This is bullshit.”

 

“I’m sorry sir but-”

 

“Listen sweetheart. My brother couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone himself. He’s not damaged or a danger in any way.” Angelo said firmly, his good eye focusing solely on the woman, pinning her down with a hard gaze that demanded she listen and listen she did. “Chances were  he got caught up in a situation where he was forced to defend himself and because he’s a mute with no way to speak up, the officers that took him in suspected him of being mentally unstable.” He stated flatly. “I’ve been down this road before. Our foster parents did the exact same thing to him when we were kids.”

 

He paused to ensure she was still following along. “My brother is fine. I’m not leaving here unless he’s by my side. You got that?” The woman nodded meekly. “Now, I want to speak with the doctor overseeing him.”

 

It took two hours between the receptionist and the doctor to get their asses in gear and do what Angelo asked. He had all the legal documentation already prepared stating he was Jasper’s guardian and caretaker. He even had the power to overthrow whatever decisions the doctors made for Jasper, including the observation and holding. It was nearing evening when Jasper was finally released into his custody. He was escorted through the doors by two very large male staff members who flanked him on either side until Jasper was within Angelo’s reach. The raven haired male threw his arms around his brother in a tight embrace which Angelo returned in an even tighter hold, his fingers brushing through the oily mess of medium length black locks. 

 

From an outsider perspective, the brother’s looked nothing alike. Angelo had long thick black hair that was tied up into a ponytail, a dark caramel complexion and haunting golden eyes. Whereas Jasper had a lighter skin tone, tinted only by the hours he spent under the sun. Soft wispy black hair that always hung in his face and baby blue eyes. A smattering of freckles across his cheeks completed the innocent puppy eyed look that the mute always sported. They were about the same height give or take a few centimeters and Angelo was the elder of two years. They were both orphans when they were kids and are brothers through adoption and bond only. No blood is shared but there is no bond stronger like the one between them. 

 

Jasper’s blue eyes were swollen and puffy, edged with red irritation with fresh tear tracks staining his cheeks. He was disheveled, a white medical bracelet was on his wrist and he looked a mess. His favorite red flannel jacket was stained in places and the jeans he wore were ripped in the knees. His clothing was wrinkled from being stored away in paper bags but Angelo couldn’t necessary say he looked any better from pulling three shifts in a row. They both were in need of a bath, some good food and a lot of sleep. The doctors attempted to talk Angelo out of taking Jasper with him or would offer different options but Angelo was deaf to their opinions as he steered his brother out the door towards his jeep.

 

Jasper was still shaken up even after they got home and showered. Angelo made them food since his brother’s hands were shaking too much to properly do anything with. He was curled up on the couch in their shared apartment, a large blanket wrapped around him, soft against his skin. The quiet of the room was disturbed only by the light whirring noises from the washing machine running their laundry. A little stuffed animal was tucked against Jasper’s chest as he stroked his fingers through the worn out fur and body. It was a comfort item from when he was a child. Angelo had never seen Jasper without his precious stuffed animal Ohana. Even the day they met in the foster home, the six year old boy was teary eyed and clutching to that toy with all his strength.

 

It was a small german shepherd looking stuffy with a police vest on the body. The seams had been restitched numerous times and it was looking to be on it’s last leg. Jasper still sought comfort in the little canine when he was upset. Angelo knew his brother needed it now more than ever and never once scolded or mocked Jasper for his attachment. Not the way their foster parents had when they were growing up. Angelo returned to the couch with hot ham and cheese sandwiches for the both of them, sitting on one plate and two mugs of hot cocoa in his other hand. He handed a mug to Jasper, watching as the younger man set the stuffy in his lap and unfurled to drink his cocoa and shift his body so he was leaning up against his brother’s side. His damp hair tickling at Angelo’s neck. Angelo’s was already dried and tied up into a bun to stay out of the way while he worked around the house. He was bone weary and wanted nothing more then to go to bed but knew Jasper had been through a whole lot worse then he had these last few days.

 

Jasper relaxed against his brother as they quietly ate. He barely made it through his food before he started to nod off on the couch. Angelo sighed, offering a weary smile at his brother. He set their empty dishes to the side, figuring he could get them later, and helped Jasper to his feet, dragging his sleepy eyed brother down the hall to their bedroom. Despite them being grown adults, Jasper often shared a bed with Angelo in the master bedroom. They had a second room available with a bed and everything, but Jasper normally slept either on the couch or the floor when alone, but when Angelo was home, he’d curled up to his brother no questions asked. It had been like that a majority of their lives growing up. Just a tangle of limbs and blankets, Jasper’s head resting against Angelo’s shoulder or an arm thrown over one another. Angelo had to admit, there were some days that he needed that comforting reminder of his brother’s presence just as much as Jasper did. 

 

By the first shreds of morning, Angelo found himself alone in bed. The blankets tucked back around him and the soft earthy aroma of freshly brewing coffee filtered through the apartment. He pushed himself up to his feet and stretched, reaching for his eye patch as he tucked it into the pocket of his sweatpants. He shuffled into the bathroom, flicking the light on as he inspected his exhausted appearance. Even a full night sleep couldn’t erase the toll the years had on him. Twenty eight years old and he was barely scraping by, feeling like he was already peaking in his twilight years. His body ached from overwork but they were short staffed the last few weeks with some flu bug going around. He sighed, turning on the faucet as he went through his usual routine, brushing his teeth, washing his face and inspecting the scarring distorting his right eye.

 

His fingers coaxed gently around the damaged flesh, inspecting the red raised markings and jagged trails that crisscrossed it. It was raised and angry, a mixture of a burn and laceration. The muscle around the eyelid was too damaged to lift the lid by itself and the nerves were frayed in his eye. Still able to perceive some light but incapable of seeing through it. He could already feel it in his bones that it was going to be a rough day, urging him to reach for the bottle of painkillers that was tucked in the corner of the sink. A myriad of other pill bottles were lined up along the mirror, all of them had Angelo’s name on them. Painkillers, sleeping pills, special eye drops, etc. Jasper hadn’t a single bottle to his name, having a severe allergy to most drugs. His first time in a hospital as a kid nearly ended his life when they discovered his allergy so any and all medicines were taboo. Even herbal medicinals were off the table.

 

Angelo on the other hand, spent his time popping pills like candy to soothe the pain from his injuries. Once upon a time, he was a police officer for the Paradise City Police Department before a serial killer caused him to lose his right eye. He trained himself to function with his left side as a primary, making him ambidextrous but the department wouldn’t take him back once the eye was decidedly a lost cause. Can’t have a police officer with a blind spot that big. It’s a liability they said. He was forced into a premature end to his lifelong dream career and now spent two-thirds of his life working as a security guard watching over offices and protecting self-righteous big wigs and their investments. All the while supporting himself and his brother. 

 

It wasn’t Jasper’s fault of course and Angelo would never blame him for it either. Jasper had tried, made it through the police academy and graduated with his brother at the top of their class. When it came time to find work, nobody would take a mute officer. They weren’t even subtle about shooting him down either. Some people even mocked Jasper for trying but he took it in strides, he didn’t let it show that it hurt, having all that hard work go down the drain. All that progress be thrown aside and trampled. Jasper pushed on, he supported Angelo in his own work and would visit him at the precinct to drop by lunch or just check in and see how he was doing while on his breaks. Jasper tried to find other jobs but once again, nobody would hire him. He had a job for a short while working at a grocery store until a manager with a stick up their ass started harassing Jasper, assuming just as everyone else did that the man was mentally disabled just because he never spoke. He tried to take advantage of Jasper and eventually Jasper retaliated. He defended himself in a justified manner but still ended up losing his job over it.

 

Angelo sighed as he turned the faucet off. A thought crept into his mind now that he was functioning properly and not brain fried from exhaustion. He fixed his eye patch over his bad eye and made his way back into the bedroom to find his phone. A smile pulled at his lips when he noticed it was sitting on the bedside table already charging. Angelo had forgotten to hook it up the night before but Jasper was always so thoughtful in ensuring Angelo was always ready to face the day. He grabbed it, pleased to see it was fully charged already and started texting one of his contacts. 

 

 

 **To** **J. Seed:**

 

_ Sir, I was hoping to discuss something with you. Would it be alright if I come in later today? _

  
  


 

Angelo tucked his phone into his pocket as he began his search for a sweatshirt. Their room, well, their apartment in its entirety was always so neat and organized. That was mainly due to Jasper’s obsessive need for cleanliness. It stemmed mostly from the fact their foster parents used Jasper like a workhorse since he wasn’t good for much else. He developed a compulsive urge to clean. Otherwise he’d feel anxious or out of place. When they were kids, if anything was out of order or a mess, they would be punished for it. The Twin Sisters that fostered them would hone in on Jasper mostly when that happened. A lot of negative interactions when they were growing up sort of turned his brother into a the perfect housewife. Jasper sought out different outlets to cope and express himself. Sometimes it would just be busy work when he’d run out of chores or things to do.

 

Angelo managed to find his sweatshirt just as his phone chirped in his pocket. He slipped it on over his head and let the thick grey material drop down over his toned form. He pulled the phone out to read the message he received back.

 

 

**From J. Seed**

 

_ I have an opening this afternoon if you’d like.  _

 

**To J. Seed**

 

_ Thank you sir. I’ll be there. _

 

 

Angelo smiled down at his phone, checking the time before tucking it away. It was a quarter to ten now so he had enough time until then. He shifted the sleeves on his sweatshirt, rolling them up to his elbows as he made his way towards the kitchen. All the blinds and curtains were thrown open, exposing the darker interior to the bright early morning light. The living room had a sliding glass door with a balcony but you wouldn’t be able to tell it looked out over a parking lot through the menagerie of plants and garden boxes that filled the space. Jasper was a compulsive hoarder of plant life. It was one of the healthy coping mechanisms he had been cultivating the last few years. He was damn proud of his little piece of Eden too, growing a myriad of fresh herbs and vegetables he could turn around and use for cooking. Some of which he was already using this morning as he milled about the kitchen in a pair of sweats and a flour stained black t-shirt. His hair was pinned back with berets to stay out of his face, still too short to be tied. His hands busy as he made omelets with chopped ham and cheese bits, chives and basil. 

 

There were fresh strawberries, blueberries and bananas sliced up into a bowl with a sweet glaze to put on top of homemade biscuits. He had a grin on his lips as he looked up to greet his brother, his head tilted back in a directional gesture towards the coffee pot. Angelo’s mug was already sitting by the pot awaiting to be filled when he got up. Jasper was already plating their breakfast and setting them on the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. Angelo stepped around counter to get his coffee, stopping on the way back to his seat to rustle Jasper’s hair in quiet praise. “Smells good.” He hummed as he sat down. Jasper set the silverware beside their plates and collected his own cup of coffee before joining the place beside his brother. 

 

They ate in companionable silence, enjoying yet another fantastic meal at the hands of Jasper. Cooking was Jasper’s first true love next to gardening. He looked so relaxed and at ease when he was in a kitchen. It was the one place Angelo knew that Jasper would always be happy with, especially if it meant making delicious food for others. It didn’t require him to speak and his delight came from seeing people enjoying the food he makes. Of course, that wasn’t enough to get a job in a restaurant. Him being mute would be frowned upon as well, needing to be able to communicate with those he worked with. 

 

They were a few bites into their meal when Angelo spoke up. “I have to go into work for a quick meeting this afternoon. I need to discuss a few things with Mr. Seed.” Angelo’s head tilted to the side so his good eye could watch Jasper’s expression. Jasper looked concerned but Angelo just pat his shoulder in reassurance. “Don’t worry. It’s just a few questions I have for him. You know we’re short staffed right now. Just hoping to help lessen the burden with a few ideas.” Jasper nodded his understanding and resumed eating but not before swatting Angelo’s hand when the elder started for his dessert before he finished his main course. “You know, I’m a grown man. If I want dessert for breakfast, I feel I’m allowed to do so.”

 

Jasper scowled at him, an expressive pout that lost it’s hard edge due to the childish freckles and baby blue eyes. He looked more like a pouting puppy to Angelo then a grown man displeased with his actions. Angelo chuckled softly and nudged Jasper with his shoulder as he smiled. “Fine. You win.” He emphasized it with a big bite of his omelet. 

  
  


Noon came around quick and before long, Angelo found himself sitting in the lobby of his workplace. He was in his casual street wear with it being his day off. Just a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeve thermal. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows as per usual. His boots tapped anxiously as he waited to be called into the office. The building he was in was a massive office complex but the compounds and facilities the firm covered were spread all over in six different counties. The firm was started out of nowhere by the Seed brothers, John, Joseph and Jacob. They came out of nowhere and within a few years, had contracts with all the major corporations and companies in the state. They were even covering out of state locations in places such as Atlanta, Georgia, New York and L.A.He worked mostly for the youngest Seed sibling, John. He was a top notch lawyer and businessman which was how they managed to secure so many high level contracts. Even several private contractors of wealthy investors.

 

Angelo just sort of bounced around from one location to the next, able to run wherever he was necessary. He’d been running a warehouse facility the last three shifts owned by a pharmaceutical company. Before that, it was a top notch technology company with rooms upon rooms of advanced and extremely expensive computer servers. John personally sought him out for work, after hearing about Angelo’s predicament. It was no secret that it ended up in the paper. Hero cop takes down Primrose Murderer but loses his job due to injury in the aftermath. He was decorated for his actions then given the boot out the door. John was his saving grace if Angelo was being honest. Angelo wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive between all the medical bills piling up and taking care of Jasper with them both unemployed. 

 

John offered him a job, helped him find their new apartment and even paid for him to move to this county so he could start working for him. In just a year’s time, Angelo was promoted to head of security in his division but he still reported to John. Technically, Jacob ran the security but the duties were delegated throughout his siblings to help since they were so extensive now. Each division was separated into units and kept track of by color coded shifts and locations. It made it easier to handle and was actually a smart idea when spread out on paper. Everything was carefully monitored through a special program and John could view it all from his office at any given moment. 

 

Angelo sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn’t the kind to sit idle for any long period of time when it was outside of his home. He could tell his impatient tapping was getting on the secretary’s nerves, as she scowled at him over the desk. He paused his motions and settled in place, feeling the anxious motions starting to stir once more before the secretary’s computer blipped. She gave a relieved look as she turned to look at Angelo. “He’s ready to see you now.” 

 

Angelo nodded and pushed up to his feet. He opened the door to the office slowly, peering in to find John sitting at his desk, just putting the phone down on the receiver. “Ah, Angelo! It’s good to see you.” John greeted upon entry, gesturing for him to take a seat at the expensive leather armchairs that were adjacent to his desk. It was a nice office with a great view out over a tree lined landscape. The building was rurally located for multiple reasons. An old factory style complex that was gutted and given new life. Not it was a multilevel office building that handled a lot of top brass VIP business transactions. The isolation made it easier for these types of people to deal unnoticed in the public eye. 

 

Angelo slipped into the seat and settled his hands into his lap as he greeted John with a nod and a smile. The man used to intimidate Angelo once upon a time, but now they had an easy but still professional relationship. The man was charismatic like no other and charming. Angelo would even go so far as to even say he was handsome. With the neatly trimmed beard and the bright blue eyes that he could lose himself in, in any other situation. John wore an expensive suit, mostly black with blue accents that only emphasized the coloring of his eyes even more and that damn perfect white smile. His attention was drawn into focus as John continued with business as per usual though the smile never faltered. “What brings you here today?’

 

Angelo shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, still anxious from being in one place for so long. He’d much rather prefer he stayed standing but John had a pet peeve about that. “I know we’ve been short staffed lately and I was hoping that I could make a request that would benefit us in the long run.” John raised a curious brow, leaning closer to his desk. 

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Well-” Angelo took a breath and let it out slowly. “I was hoping you could give my brother a job as part of security. He’s got the same background as me. He’s well trained and capable.” Angelo started, pausing when John raised a hand to quiet him.

 

“If he’s so capable, why doesn’t he have a job? Or did he get injured as well?” John inquired. 

 

“No, its just,” Angelo sighed, shaking his head. “I’m gonna be straight with you, sir. He’s a mute and that makes it hard for him to get a position most anywhere. He’s had people take advantage of him assuming his inability to speak is due to mental impairment.” He explained. “He’s had a few jobs here and there but nothing that’s lasted.”

 

“I see.” John hummed. “What’s your brother’s name?” He turned towards his computer and started typing in information. Angelo gave John everything he needed. Jasper’s name, date of birth and even his social security number. A few minutes later. John was looking at Jasper’s entire background. Being a lawyer, he had a little extra pull and was even able to access files that extended to early life. It was mostly identical to Angelo’s which was no surprise there. John knew the brother’s came from a rough life and they were struggling to get by. It was one of the reasons why he took such an interest in the man in the first place. Life kept kicking them even when they were down and they continued to keep fighting to get back up. John and his own brothers had been in that same predicament and now, they were successful running a multi-million dollar company. 

 

“He has two arrest records, one from just a few days ago. He’s been committed to a psychiatric hospital three times already. Angelo-” John turned his eyes towards his employee but Angelo stood up quickly, eye pleading to his boss to understand. 

 

“There is nothing wrong with him. I swear to you.” Angelo stated quickly, cutting John off. “Two of those were when he was a teenager and our foster parents did it trying to fix him. The arrests were misunderstandings. He was defending himself. And the one the other night was the same deal. He’s done nothing wrong. He has no trauma or problems. All that’s wrong is he can’t speak. People misunderstand and they won’t give him a chance or the benefit of a doubt just because he’s different.” Angelo’s words were rising, frantic and desperate. “Please sir. Just- give him a chance. I promise-  _ I promise _ he won’t disappoint.”

 

John heaved a heavy sigh, gesturing for Angelo to take his seat. He folded his hands before him as he scrutinized the screen again before returning to face Angelo. “Alright. I’ll give him a chance but I have a few questions first. If everything checks out, I can have him working for Jacob by Monday morning. If it doesn’t work out, I don’t want there to be hard feelings, alright?” 

 

“Yes sir! Understood sir.” Angelo smiled, letting his shoulders sag in relief. “Thank you so much. I promise, you won’t regret it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's first day on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of good feedback on this piece today and it inspired me to write out the second chapter. I was skeptical about it so far but the positive feedback and response motivated me when I was on the verge of taking it down. Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter two. Please leave a comment or kudos down below. It means a lot to me to hear what you guys think.

When Monday rolled around, Jasper was nervous. His hands fussed anxiously with the strap of his bag as it rested in his lap. He didn't have a uniform yet since today was just a trial run. He would meet his supervisor and spend an 8 hour shift just shadowing another employee to learn the ropes. If everything went well, then he'd have himself a job. If not, well, he just hoped Angelo could forgive him.

 

“You'll be fine.” Speaking of, Angelo reassured him from the driver's side of the jeep. His hand reached across his center console to pat Jasper’s knee. Jasper looked down at the hand and nodded his understanding though it didn't cease his jitters. Most of it was due to the fact Angel was going out on a limb with his boss just to give his brother this opportunity. He didn't want to let Angel down or cause problems between him and his supervisor. “Chin up Jasp. If you need me, I'll be in the same building.”

 

Jasper nodded once again as they pulled into the parking lot. His stomach clenched tight with nerves as Angelo parked the jeep, his eyes taking in the Sunburst insignia on the front of the building. Jasper looked a little more pale than usual but Angel couldn't blame him for that. Angelo wore the same grey uniform with black slacks, his hair tied back into a ponytail and a black ball cap with SECURITY on the front in bold lettering. Jasper looked as civilian as ever with a nice pair of jeans and his old work boots polished up to look presentable. A dark t-shirt was obscured by his red flannel, freshly washed and free of blemishes. Jasper had fretted over it for hours the night before, trying to figure out what to wear. Since the job was mostly labor intensive, Angelo assured him casual and comfortable would be just fine.

 

Jasper had his cellphone on him still but it was on vibrate already. He had a note like app on it where he could type messages up in case he had questions he needed to ask. Angelo had explained to John their own special way of communicating using a code which was a series of hand gestures but Jasper didn't expect anyone else to be patient enough to decipher them let alone understand what he means.

 

They showed up half an hour early, enough to give Jasper time to get situated and for Angel's superiors to lay down the ground rules before the next shift change. Angelo walked Jasper inside with a hand on his back, unlocking the front doors with his key card. He escorted his brother to the front desk, having him sign in. As Jasper was filling out the paperwork to get his visitor card, John Seed rounded the corner with a very tall and intimidating looking red headed man. He had a beard, neatly trimmed like John’s that clouded his jawline and emphasized a set of striking icy blue eyes. Underneath the scruff was a series of prominent scars and burns that speckled his cheeks. He had a military green jacket and a pair of jeans and steel toed work boots on. The nameplate on the jacket declared him J. SEED. As the man got closer, Jasper noticed a pair of dog tags hung down from his neck and where his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposed a series of similar burns along his forearms. A radio attached to his belt and a firearm strapped to his thigh completed the look of a man not to be taken lightly.

 

Jasper was mindful not to stare, taking his laminated visitor’s tag and attaching it to the breast pocket of his red flannel. Angelo greeted John with a charming smile that appeared to go further then simply professional. “Good morning sir.”

 

“Good morning Angelo.” John greeted as he and his brother stopped to address the two siblings. John’s electric blue hues rested on Jasper with interest, a wider smile pulling at his lips in a way the mute didn't think possible. It was like watching a Cheshire cat in his opinion. It just kept growing. “This must be Jasper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Jasper bowed his head in greeting and accepted the extended hand from John, shaking it firmly. John withdrew after a moment and gestured towards the larger than life man at his side. “This is my eldest brother, Jacob. He oversees all of our security operations and will be the one you're shadowing today.”

 

Jacob extended a large hand towards Jasper, the firm grip was crushing as it enveloped the mute’s the way a bear’s paws might. It was startling to say the least. Angelo patted Jasper on the shoulder as he observed the interaction. “I better go start my shift. Please take care of my brother for me.” He bid before offering Jasper one final squeeze of reassurance then disappeared through a set of doors down the hall. The building they were in was owned exclusively by the Seed family as sort of a centerpiece for their enterprise. It was a factory that designed and built security systems. There was a lot of expensive technology being worked on and used behind closed doors and every door required a key card with a specific level of clearance.

 

With his brother's absence, John decided to leave Jasper to his first day with Jacob. He offered a few words of encouragement before disappearing through a different set of doors. Jacob seemed indifferent to John’s absence, unlike Jasper whose nerves set in once again. Those icy hues bored into him with a studious gaze. “Alright then. Introductions are over, let's get to work.” He turned and waved for Jasper to follow him to which the mute easily fell into step behind, trailing along as they accessed a set of double doors. Jacob would explain the details briefly along the way, stating that as he did his rounds, he'd look for anything suspicious or out of place. He'd reach the designated positions around the facility and swipe his key card to show he met the location around the estimated time he should have. It offers a decent window of time between locations encase security is called or something else comes up.

 

Jacob pointed out notable spots including where emergency phones were, first aid kits and other necessities around the facility. The tour was quiet as was to be expected. Jacob did stop occasionally to inquire about questions and ensure Jasper was keeping up and paying attention. He would ask the mute simple questions, sometimes being answered with hand signals, not sign language. Jacob had to specify that with John who assured him it was random gestures of coded body language Jasper and Angelo developed over time. Jacob found some of them easy enough to understand and he'd repeat what he thought Jasper said just to be sure. If the questions were too complicated to be answered like that, Jasper would type the answer in his notes for Jacob to read. He didn't seem to mind that either.

 

After the first two hours, Jacob brought them to the center checkpoint of the facility where a control room was located with monitors on the walls. Jacob offered Jasper a seat and they sank down into the computer chairs looking over the camera screens on dozens of mounted monitors. Jasper adjusted his bag to rest on the back of his chair, hands folding in his lap as he fiddled nervously by the man's side. So far the job was going great. Everything was easy to remember and simple enough to learn. Jacob was patient with him as he interacted but Jasper was just waiting for the other shoe to inevitably drop.

 

“John said you were a mute.” Jacob stated, drawing Jasper’s gaze towards the larger man. He sat casually in his chair, legs spread and body sank back. His cool gaze leveled on Jasper as he studied him quietly, taking in his appearance. “He wasn't joking I see. You really don't talk, do you?”

 

Jasper shook his head, fingers raised to rub at his throat to signal the absence mentioned. “Does it ever get tiring?” There was genuine curiosity in Jacob’s voice though it was controlled and watered down with his strictly business attitude. Jasper shrugged and raised a hand, shaking it in a so/so gesture. He then moved it to cover his right eye and made a thumbs up with his other hand. “I'm assuming that means it's easier with your brother.” Jasper nodded in confirmation.

 

“What kind of training do you have?” The topic change was easy with the calm demeanor of the older man. Jacob’s gaze was always set intently on Jasper, to better understand the man as he interacted, soaking up his body language and how he used it all to speak and convey himself far better than most people. Everything was carefully thought out to express quick and easy responses.

 

Jasper raised his right hand and drew a circle around his heart, outlining what appeared to be a police badge. Jacob knew Jasper had gone through police training a few years back. He observed as Jasper made finger guns and held them in a way that showed care and respect as if he were holding a real firearm. “Do you shoot regularly?”

 

Jasper paused, brows creasing in thought as to how he'd answer this one. He held up a finger to pause any further questions as he dug his phone out of his pocket and typed up a quick message, showing it to Jacob when he was finished.

 

_“I used to go to the range every weekend with Angel up until we moved. Work keeps him busy and I don't like going places by myself.”_

 

“What's wrong with being by yourself?” Jacob asked carefully, not to be nosy or inconsiderate. This was a job where Jasper would be working alone more often than not and Jacob needed a man that was capable of being independent and making quick decisions under pressure. He watched as Jasper rubbed a hand at his throat, an attempt to explain before realizing this would be another hard to answer question. He started typing on his phone again, deleting the message twice before he finally settled on an answer.

 

_“People misunderstand.”_

 

Jacob felt a twinge of guilt at the response, seeing the sullen expression settle over Jasper’s features. The nervous tension in his body was replaced by something heavier and harder to push away. The phone rested in his lap where his fingers were idle. Jacob knew Jasper's background already. John had given him the entire file, right down to the man's latest incident but John relayed Angelo’s reassurances that it wasn't Jasper’s fault. Jacob could see why others would misunderstand the young man's presence and the thought of Jasper going some place like a shooting range alone might as well be a death sentence if he comes across the wrong group of people. A mute with a gun portraying “unnatural behavior” due to his body language would probably be reason enough for any asshole looking for a fight.

 

“Don't worry about it.” Jacob reassured, giving a dismissive wave. “There's a private range most of my division uses to train for free. I’ll give you the info later but you and Angelo are welcome any time.” Jasper perked up at the offer, placing his palms together in mock prayer, he bowed his head down in an appreciative gesture. Jacob let out a soft chuckle of amusement before glancing out over the monitors. “I think it's about time we go hit our next checkpoint. Come on.” Jacob urged, pushing himself up out of his chair as his large form loomed over Jasper. The mute grabbed his bag and slipped it over his shoulder, pocketing his phone before trailing along behind Jacob like a happy pup at the end of a leash. His anxious body language replaced with a peppier demeanor that lasted through the whole day.

  
  


By the end of the shift, Jasper was feeling much more comfortable with the facility and even working the checkpoints. After the first round, Jacob let Jasper do the rest of them, practicing typing in the security code and swiping the key card to clock in. Jasper shifted from following behind Jacob to standing beside him as they walked at a leisurely pace. Jacob would tell him a few facts and tidbits about the building and their security systems, showing he was damn proud of what he and his brothers have accomplished. They met a few of the supervisors overseeing the inner workings of the facility so they could get acquainted with the new face among the security team. Everyone was surprisingly nice and accepting of his presence which was a pleasant change of pace for once. It increased once people figured out that he was Angel’s brother and suddenly they couldn’t sing enough praises, looking forward to seeing Jasper around the buildings as well.

 

When it was time to head home, Jacob escorted Jasper back to the front of the building despite the fact Jasper had a pretty decent memory of the location. Jacob gave him all the information he’d need. He got Jasper’s size for his uniform and informed him it should be waiting for him by the next afternoon before his shift starts. He received his own key card and radio ahead of time so he could get comfortable with using them.

 

They were just finishing up when Angelo came through the set of doors to greet them. His hair was a bit of a mess and his clothing was rumpled up, his hands stained with black smudge marks from grease and one spot streaked the side of his cheek. Jasper was giving his brother a funny look, caught between confusion and smiling. “How’d it go?” Angel inquired as he took his hat off and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Jasper grabbed his wrist to stop him and cringed at the black smudge mark that stretched across it. His lips pulling into a bigger smile as he let go and shook his head.

 

Angelo frowned then looked down at his hands before cursing. “Shit.” His good eye tilted up towards Jacob. “One of the machines broke down. Was helping maintenance fix her up the last hour or so.”

 

“Did they get it working again?” Jacob asked, watching him with a cool level gaze.

 

“Yeah, but she’s gonna need some replacement parts soon. They’re putting in an order right now so it can be approved.” Angelo informed as he turned his good eye towards Jasper. “So, how’d he do?”

 

“Not too bad.” Jacob piped up, resting a hand on Jasper’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Jasper’s cheeks flared a light shade of pink in embarrassment between his supervisor and his brother. Angel just chuckled. “He starts his shift tomorrow afternoon. Same time as you. Think we’ll keep him on the same schedule for a little while until he gets his footing.”

 

“Works for me.” Angelo grinned.

 

“I’ll let you two get out of here. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Jasper.” Jacob reminded gaining a quick nod from the mute before Jacob rounded the corner.

 

Angelo turned to Jasper and nudged him teasingly. “I say this calls for a celebration, don’t you?”

 

Jasper gave a sheepish little shrug. He ducked when Angelo went to ruffle his hair, avoiding the grease covered hands. Angelo frowned before he realized the reason then smirked, reaching for Jasper again only for his brother to shuffle back and avoid him. “What’s wrong Jasp? A little grease ain’t gonna hurt you.” Jasper held his hands up, shaking his head quickly as he deflected another attempt until he could catch Angelo’s wrists. Angelo continued to fight him, trying to reach for his face making little mock roars and growls at him as he wiggled his fingers before giving up.  “Alright, you win Jasp.”

 

Jasper was wary to believe his brother and stared at him with an incredulous look. “I promise. I gotta go wash my hands before we head out. Please let go of me.” Jasper held on a minute more before slowly releasing his vice grip. Angelo smiled and started to turn away but not before swiping a grease damp finger across Jasper’s cheek, smearing a dark streak under his eye. Jasper frowned and lunged for Angelo but his brother was already heading for the staff bathroom to get away from his little brother’s wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers enjoy a long over due day at the range but trouble ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support so far. I enjoyed the commentary and love you've shown for my boys. It really means a lot to me because I absolutely love them both and enjoy writing them. 
> 
> A quick word of warning, there is some derogatory language used that is directed at Jasper in this chapter. It's only mentioned once by an outside party during an incident of bullying/harassment.

Angelo was kept on 8 hours shifts the rest of the week so Jasper could get the hang of his new duties. Jacob stopped by occasionally to see how his newest addition was doing and found Jasper was keeping right on top of schedule with every checkpoint. Though he wasn't the kind of guard to sit idle in the control room, often seen helping the custodians with their tasks or walking the expanse of the facility several times before the actual checkpoints were even necessary.

 

It warmed Jacob to know his newest recruit was already showing promise. Even the staff made mention of praise at how friendly and attentive Jasper was. Most security guards are rarely seen away from one single area, mostly due to laziness or boredom. The workers in the building were glad to see a guard that was always present. He always seemed to be nearby and ready to offer a helping hand whether it was moving heavy equipment, holding open a door or helping fix a simple problem. Jasper was knowledgeable, much like his brother and appeared to be reaching the same level of expectation and respect as Angelo as well.

 

After completing the first week, Jacob was impressed with his newest employee and was pleased to see he was fitting in well. He gave the brothers the weekend off so they were free to do as they please. Jasper remembered the conversation with Jacob during their little heart to heart on the first day and inspired him to dig out their gun cases that Friday night as a silent request to Angelo. His brother had just stepped out of the shower after finishing their latest shift only to find the firearm cases resting on the bed with Jasper watching him through hopeful eyes. Angelo smiled and nodded, patting his brother on the head in approval. They spent a good portion of the night cleaning and servicing their weapons to prepare them for an outing to the range the next morning.

 

Jasper made them a quick and easy breakfast and prepared their travel mugs with coffee while Angelo finished putting the last of their firearms in the back of the jeep. They were dressed in casual clothes, Jasper was wearing his favorite red flannel and a black t-shirt, a worn pair of jeans and his work boots. Angelo was in a pair of military green cargo pants, a skin tight grey t-shirt donning the thin blue line support logo over the breast. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail, woven through the open back of a ballcap marked with the PCPD logo on the front. His old department issued boots scuffed the ground as he met Jasper at the door. The mute handed over their coffee cups while he locked up their apartment. His lips pulled up into a wide grin. It had been a few months since they last went to the range. It was a bit out of the way, one county over but they had once been regulars there on the weekends. Spending countless hours until the sun was high into the sky and the ground was littered in brass around their feet.

 

It wasn’t anything monumental. Just a small backwoods range surrounded by forest with a lodge at the front greeting shooters. The lodge would put on programs and competitions to raise money for local charities. Mainly police or military personnel would attend. They would do hunter safety courses at the end of summer before the season starts and winter banquets for donations to keep the range open. It had four different set ups around the property, each for different weaponry and distance. There was an archery range which was the closest to the Lodge with a 3D course and a built in perch or one could stay on the ground if they desired. After that was a handgun range with short range targets littered about. After that was for muzzle loaders and shotguns then the final range was for rifles.

 

Angelo usually started the day off with the rifle range and they’d work their way back from there. They could skip over the shot gun range today since Angelo left his shotgun at home. There was only one other group signed in out there for using the range which was a couple of competition shooters practicing on the archery range so they had the place to themselves for the most part. Angelo backed the jeep up to the picnic tables set up along the sheltered wall and dug his bolt action .357 out of the pile from behind Jasper’s bow case. Jasper was already perched on a table beside Angel, resting just over his shoulder with a pair of binoculars in hand and the targets stapled to the stands set before giant dirt mounds. Angelo adjusted the scope settings, ensuring nothing had been jostled about in his handling before he donned his blue ear protection and gave Jasper a thumbs up. Jasper returned it to show he was ready, a set of red muffs on his head, already in place. He raised the binoculars and watched as Angelo slid the bolt to prepare his first round, letting out a slow careful breath. His aim steadied as he fired the first round.

 

It hit a few inches above the left shoulder and pulled further to the outside then he wanted. He adjusted his scope a little more and shifted his aim, firing the second round. It hit just at the shoulder blade, barely making it in the black. Another slight adjustment and he fired, this time hitting the heart dead center. His lips pulled into a triumphant smile as he ran the bolt action and repeated it for the remaining three rounds. When he was finished, he set the safety and rested his gun on the side with the barrel aimed into the grassy treeline that straddled the left side of the picnic tables. It was a safe position for a firearm to be pointed when checking down range. Jasper collected the brass that was ejected and fell beneath the picnic table, piling it into a bucket sitting on the tailgate of the jeep before they headed down to check the target. Angelo marked his shots with a red sharpie and numbered them for his session with a number one so he could tell what groupings happened when.

 

They repeated this for five sessions in total, swapping out two more targets in the process. Each time the groupings were tighter and more dead on in their aim until they were overlapping and Angel was satisfied. They cleaned up their mess and loaded the rifle back into its case, piling into the jeep to head for the handgun range. There was a gentleman with a female friend who were already using it but they assured the brothers they were just finishing up. Angelo just smiled and waved. “That’s alright. We can wait. Take all the time you need.” They prepped their table and watched the man teach his girlfriend how to shoot a .22.

 

Come to find out they were preparing her for a concealed carry permit so she could have protection on her when she’s out alone. Angelo referred them to a really good place one town over that does the classes cheap and he knows the instructor personally. He offered a few pointers on purchasing a proper handgun that would be easier for her to handle and fit in her purse, before long the three were happily chatting and left with appreciative smiles and handshakes.

 

Jasper watched from the table, a fond smile on his features as he watched his brother interact with the people. Angelo’s posture had shifted, becoming more dominant but still open and alert. He was poised but friendly, displaying body language that came naturally when he shifted into his cop mode. Angelo was always a friendly person to everyone he came into contact with, but Jasper especially loved watching his brother in his natural element. When he shifted into this police mode, it was like protective big brother mode in overdrive and he was determined to save the whole world with a prize winning smile the whole way through. People adored him, they flocked around him and felt comfortable in his presence. He was always warm and welcoming, even when he was handling upset or irate suspects or victims, they seemed to find comfort and ease in Angel’s presence and it made him a beloved member in their old community.

 

That only caused a sharper pain to strike when his brother lost his job over his injury. It was a hard blow to his confidence and his self-esteem. He hit a rut for a while but Jasper did his best to keep them both above water. It was moments like these though, that uplifted his brother. When he could be of some use or help to the people around him, giving him a revitalizing taste of the good old days.

 

When the people had gone, Jasper was already to work setting up his 1911, lining up his clips for their session while Angelo rifled through his range bag to get the targets. He put them up on the board, his Beretta already clipped into his belt holster, safety on while he stapled the targets in place. By the time he got back, Jasper already had his 1911 holstered and strapped to his thigh. His ear protection tucked around his neck as he handed the blue set over to his brother, giving a knowing look as he observed the near permanent smile plastered on Angel’s face. “What?” Angelo asked.

 

Jasper gave a dismissive wave and smiled. Angelo nudged him with his shoulder as they stepped up to the line, each had their own target prepped and were a safe distance away from each other. “Ready?” Angelo inquired, seeing Jasper give him a thumbs up as they pulled their ear protection on. Angelo counted down to one and they drew their weapons in a quick motion, easy and well practiced. The following gun fire was an echo bouncing off each other as they shot off round after round until their clips were empty. Jasper’s clusters were tight, everything was familiar and easy for him. He used his gun like an extension of himself and he adored that feeling it gave him. It was a sense of pride that warmed him. When the coast was clear, Angelo called it as they put the safety back on their firearms and returned them to their holsters. They removed their ear protection and walked down range, sharpie in hand once again.

 

Angelo’s clusters were sporadic with his handgun, a little more spread out then when he was shooting the rifle and mainly were in pairs or groups of threes. This problem stemmed from the fact Angelo was right hand dominant shooting with his left eye. He had to hold his weapon a little more awkwardly then he was used to but months of intense training had him spot on. The last few months of absence had him rusty but he was glad he was hitting close groupings and they were well within the lines. When he first started shooting after his injury, he had become frustrated and could barely even hit the target, let alone get it in the lines. They spent weeks at the range, mostly at Jasper’s insistence because he refused to let Angelo give up. Even when the days were hard and he had to drag his brother out there, he was determined to keep him going. Consoling him when the frustration brought him to tears and celebrating at the little triumphs that proved he was improving little by little.

 

They shot a couple more rounds before they settled for a final round shooting solo. They usually ended their handgun sessions like this, Angelo shooting solo first then Jasper so they could go down and compare their progress through the day. It meant they took their time with each shot, a full clip and a lot of patience. They had a chance to watch each other and offer pointers on their handling, maybe notice something off about their posture or an awkward tilt to how they were holding or their stance. It helped improve their shooting, especially after they’ve gone so long without practice and were getting rusty. Just as Angelo was stepping up for his shot, a group of younger men rolled up in a fancy expensive truck, music blaring while they chugged down energy drinks. They were loud and boisterous, not the type of behavior one should exhibit at a shooting range but Angelo held his tongue and focused on his task. There were four of them that piled out, one of them catching sight of Angel’s eye patch when he turned to give Jasper a thumbs up.

 

“Who the fuck called the pirate?” Someone hollered from the group, drawing a gathering of snickering and obnoxious laughter. Angel let it roll off his back as he raised his firearm and started to fire. He couldn’t hear the following commentary very well between shots and his ear protection, but he could tell they were mocking how he was shooting and handling his firearm. He heard a few quips about not knowing how to “hold a fucking gun.” As they so eloquently put it. Angelo didn’t let the commentary deter him, the odd angle his gun was positioned was the only way to ensure a certain hit every time.

 

When he finished, he checked his clip, emptying it and putting the safety on before holstering it for the time being. He removed his protection and looked back at Jasper. “How’d I do?”

 

Jasper climbed off the picnic table he was sitting at and approached Angel. He raised his hands, fingers coaxing Angelo into his shooting stance. Angelo did as he directed and felt Jasper adjust the way his shoulder was positioned. The older male never even realized he had been set tense in his posture, explaining why his shots felt stiff. He relaxed into it as Jasper observed him then motioned with his hands to show that was the only problem. Angelo patted Jasper on the shoulder in appreciation as he smiled. “Thanks Jasp. Your turn.”

 

As Jasper was preparing his session, Angelo could hear the assholes much more clearly now, mocking Jasper from the tailgate of their truck. One of them raised their hands in front of them like a cripple and shook them making derogatory sounds. The other three laughed at the display but Angelo didn’t find it funny at all. He could feel his blood pressure rising and he knew it wasn’t just the late summer heat doing it. When Jasper stepped up to the line, Angel called out to him. “Take your time Jasp.” Jasper nodded his understanding, giving Angelo a thumbs up.

 

As Jasper fixed his ear protection over his head, Angelo followed to do the same but not before catching a derisive comment from the peanut gallery of dumbasses. “Who gave the retard a fucking gun? What sort of shit is that?”

 

Angelo’s fingers tightened into fists but he forced himself to stay seated and keep an eye on Jasper. His brother continued to fire off round after round, hitting dead on each time. The clusters were tight with only one or two that strayed a little bit outside of the center grouping but Jasper caught his slip up just as quickly as it happened and fixed his posture and handling. Needless to say, Angelo was proud of his brother. Jasper had excelled in firearm handling when they were in the academy, ranking among their best marksman when they spent time at the range.

 

By the time Jasper finished, Angelo had relaxed some. He accompanied Jasper to retrieve their targets, marking their final sessions and comparing to their older ones and each others. Jasper motioned his praise for Angelo, pointing out how much better he was shooting now compared to their first session. When they returned to their table, Angelo was already frowning as the group of assholes had started moving their shit among their table, despite there being two others present. Their derogatory commentary and jabbing continued as they openly mocked the brothers, pointing fun at Angelo’s eye patch and then bitching up a storm at Jasper about him even being allowed to carry a gun. Angel ground his teeth, feeling the nerves of his patience fraying quickly but Jasper just grabbed Angelo’s shoulder and squeezed, shaking his head when his brother looked back at him. It was a silent reminder. _‘They’re not worth getting in trouble over.’_

 

Angelo swallowed his pride and the barbed words resting on his tongue and helped Jasper pick up their brass. The assholes were kicking the shells out of reach of the mute to fuck with him and one even threatened to step on his hand at some point. Jasper tensed, every muscle coiled tight with agitation as he took a calming breath and endured. He finished cleaning up the mess and they loaded up their belongings into the jeep. The assholes spread their shit across all three tables, taking up more space then justified as the brothers left to the final range.

 

Angelo was relieved to see the archery range was empty and free of troublemakers. Jasper unloaded his bow case and hooked his arrows into his quiver. He checked each tip before loading it into the slot and double checked his sights. Angel took a seat at the picnic table as his brother slipped the release on his wrist and adjusted the strap until it was comfortable. He could see the entire prep was a form of therapy for Jasper, the way his body was relieved of the previous tension. His eyes softened as he raised his compound bow in hand and curled his fingers around the grip, feeling the balanced weight in his hand. The action of knocking the arrow and drawing it back was like watching a good slow stretch that went deep into the bones and muscles. Jasper’s posture settled comfortably, using the bow like an extension of his own being. It was one full stroke, smooth actions and a graceful arch before he released. The arrow hit the 3D deer target with a hard thunk.

 

Angelo could watch Jasper draw arrow after arrow all day long and never get sick of it. He was never very good at using a bow. It felt awkward in his grip and the stance threw him off. He was more comfortable with a rifle tucked up against his shoulder feeling the recoil of every shot and the shudder of vibrations as the bullet broke through the air in an explosive crack. He lived for that sound. Jasper on the other hand, like every other part of him, preferred the quiet patience of shooting a bow. The way the world ceased around him and it was just him and his target. The quiet of the air, the natural stretch and pull, the pleasant draw as he gazed down the length of his arrow. The flip of his release and hearing that thunk of the tip sinking into the thick heavy duty styrofoam body. It was heavenly. It helped level him out after a long week, especially after their last session with those assholes. Angelo preferred his rifle to start the day off, setting a perfect pace for the rest of their morning while Jasper enjoyed shooting his bow last, a way to decompress and relax before departing for the afternoon.

 

Jasper shot several rounds, each was a tight cluster that threatened to take fletchings off his arrows. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s ruined a fletching from crossing arrows too close or the first time he’s robin hooded his own arrows. In fact, the man had several pairs of arrows hanging in his room proudly of two or three arrows interconnected like the childhood folk hero. A few bucks lost on new arrows was worth the grin Jasper wore every time he looked at his collection of triumphs.

 

By the final round, Angelo helped him collect his arrows and praised him for another job well done. He wrapped his arm around Jasper’s shoulder as they walked back to the picnic table, a hand ruffling through Jasper’s hair as Angel purred. “You know I’m proud of you, right?” Jasper tilted his head up to gaze at his brother and smiled, nodding in confirmation. Angelo smiled back, pressing a kiss to Jasper’s forehead as he murmured. “Good, because I feel like I don’t say it enough.” Jasper gave him a questioning look tinged with concern but Angelo dismissed it with a subtle wave. “You’ve grown up to be such a strong and patient person Jasper. You never cease to amaze me and I’m proud of the man you’ve become.”

 

Jasper’s face turned a light shade of pink as he turned his head away, hands fiddling with the arrows in his grip as he nodded his understanding. The flustered and embarrassed state was amusing to Angelo, causing him to ruffle up Jasper’s hair into a mess until the mute was forced to fix it with quick pawing motions. He scowled playfully at his brother who ushered him towards the jeep to put his things in the back. “What do you say about hitting up Chad’s place on the way home? Get some of that good bbq.”

 

Jasper grinned, nodded enthusiastically as he hurried to put his arrows inside his case and lock it shut. They rearranged their cases in the back before loading up. Angelo blasted the air conditioning, giving Jasper a wayward look at the fact his brother was still wearing the flannel despite the heat and oppressive humidity that was setting in. Jasper was unfazed by the look, already anticipating their stop at the infamous Grill Streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trouble shooting that Angelo displays is from something called Cross-Dominance. Where he is right hand dominant and shoots right handed but uses his left eye to do so. This causes problems in aiming and makes his shots pull several inches further then the spot he's going for. Most instances of cross-dominance come from being naturally left eye -right hand dominant. Angelo's is due to the fact he only has his left eye, which was naturally his weaker eye. He's had to train long and hard to be able to shoot this way. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos down below. Thank you all for you support. I enjoy every bit of feedback you can offer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper’s second week of work went well, going through the regular motions of checkpoints and helping the facility workers with little things. He was always busy and entertained with some thing or another. By the middle of the week, he was just clocking into his halfway point for the afternoon when he heard a raucous from one of the nearby doorways. The double doors were pushed ajar to circulate air flow into the room with the sweltering heat of the machinery crowding it. It had been a problem the last few days and he found the door left open more often than not. Maintenance was due to come in and check the machine out the next day, assuming it was just a filtration problem or a vent in need of cleaning.

 

When he peered inside, he heard a myriad of cursing then a loud bang that made the door tremble in the frame and the hinges rattle. He pushed through into the room, finding the big box sized machine billowing smoke from heat distorted panels, bowing and weakened from exertion. The heat inside the room was stifling but the smoke had the men inside coughing and running about in a panic as they tried to turn off the conveyor belt and the adjacent machinery. A scream echoed as another explosion followed, a side panel blew out and knocked the worker handling the equipment on the ground. He was attempting to shut the machine down with an emergency lever and got caught by the blowout, more smoke flooding from the frame as it roared and rattled on. It was successful though, turning off the main portion and cutting it from the rest of the system but the man was unconscious on the floor with smoke continuing to fill the room.

 

Jasper dug into his pocket and withdrew a small silver whistle that had been given to him by Angelo years ago as a gag gift. It had a white engraved paw print on the top and a black and white dalmatian print lanyard. Jasper wasn’t too proud to say he loved that damn whistle, enough to bring it along with him just encase. It was more for his own amusement if anything else and he looped it around his neck, whistle in between his lips as he blew it to get the attention of the workers. The men scrambling about were pushing and pulling, moving boxes and crates out of the way in a split second of terror and confusion, coughing and choking on the black venom that steadily filled the room.

 

Jasper blew harder, as he waved an arm at them, ushering them out the doors, a hand touching each one’s shoulder as he counted them off, making his way further inside towards the downed man. He knelt beside the man hooking his arms around his shoulders as the heat and panic became a dizzying array of movement around him. He took a careful breath around his whistle as he hefted the man up to his feet. The manager of this section ran towards him, taking up the arm opposite him to brace the extra weight as they made their way towards the doors. They carried the man out into the corridor where the other workers stood impatiently, checking on one another. The red flashing lights lit up the hallways as the emergency system was set off.

 

Jasper handed the man over to other personnel and ran back inside to check and ensure all the people were out. The smoke was thicker in the room, making it hard to see and breath, but he kept low and blew his whistle to get anyone’s attention. As he rounded a corner where the conveyor belt wrapped around the room, he was startled by the sudden flare up of flames that stretched down the conveyor belt and licked at the oily metal stands and machine parts they had been building. Another quick look around, listening for any sound other then the crackling of flames, he was relieved that no one else was inside. He rushed back out into the corridor, shutting the double doors to cut the fire off from the rest of the facility and effectively smothering it.

 

He was glad to see when he returned, that the man that had been knocked out was now conscious and sitting on the floor, talking to his manager as they pressed a gauze pad to the side of his head where he had hit the ground. He looked dazed at first while they asked him questions to check his level of lucidity. A first aid kit from a nearby Emergency Cabinet installed along the walls was resting at their feet, opened up to expose the neatly stacked supplies inside. Jasper slowly herded the people further down the corridor where they met the emergency services and were escorted into the next area until they reached the main lobby. Paramedics came in and picked up the injured man and checked on the rest where they were all seated along the walls in the cooler air conditioned section.

 

The manager did a head count of his workers and was relieved to know everyone had gotten out safely. The fire department went in and put the fire out. Being closed off, it lessened the blaze and kept the burn damage focused on the single machine. The other damage was smoke related but that was easier to fix and clean up then half a facility in cinders.

 

The rest of the building was under lock down until further notice but it didn’t stop employees from texting frantically across the building to each other. Their phones were out, calling loved ones and friends alike to talk about the crazy thing that just happened at work. This line of gossip reached Angelo who was patrolling his own section of the building, keeping the doors locked as was protocol. One of the employees that he was assisting fix a broken conveyor belt checked his phone to read a few texts that popped up. He made an off handed comment. “Guess that new guard they got in Unit B isn’t just fer show.”

 

Angelo perked up at the commentary, watching the man carefully with his good eye. All he could see at the moment was the blue jumpsuit from the waist down, feet kicked under him as he slipped in and out from under the contraption to reach tools when needed. Angelo had his hands full holding the belt in place while the man fixed the bolts and tightened them back in place. “What'd ya mean?”

 

“Apparently he ran into the room to get everyone out.” The man answered with an amused sound to his voice.

 

“Wait- what? Is he okay?” Angelo asked, shifting the belt a little bit. The man below cursed, causing Angelo to correct his posture and put the belt back in place so he could finish the last few bolts.

 

“Don’t know. Haven’t heard much more.” The man grunted out as he continued, leaving Angelo worrying over Jasper’s safety. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched tight as his mind started racing over all the shit that could go wrong. This section of the building was isolated from Jasper’s portion, so even if he wanted to, he couldn’t rush over there to check on him. With the lock down going on, he was kept out of the building unless higher clearance was authorized.

 

It took half an hour after being alerted to the incident for Jacob to arrive on scene with John by his side. They pulled up in Jacob’s pick up truck with John in the passenger seat, both were in an important meeting down in the city and it took some time for them to get there with the evening traffic and everyone attempting to get home from their normal 9 to 5 day jobs. John split off to address the fire department on the damages and speak with the managers while jacob checked on the status of the workers, storming up towards the front doors with hard icy hues scanning the room, taking in the smell of smoke and oil that purged out the normal bleached tile scent that infested the lobby. The men were standing around, still chattering away anxiously with phones in hand as they came down from the close call. Amidst it all, he found Jasper consoling a younger worker that had just started two days ago. He had a hand on the young blonde’s shoulder as the man prattled on about trivial worries and irrational what if’s.

 

Jasper silently directed another employee to take over when Jacob stood off to the side, arms crossed expectantly as his guard presented before him. He met Jacob’s eyes, looking small when pressed so close to the overwhelming muscle and bulk of the older man. The red of his hair stood out more today than it normally did but Jasper could assume it was his own imagination since it had been a while since he last saw him. “Anyone injured?” Jacob inquired, getting right to important business without the fanfare of introductions or pleasantries. Jasper was accustomed to it in high stress situations and wasn’t expecting to be coddled because he was new.

 

He held up a single finger in answer before raising his hand to circle the back of his head then made a motion like hitting himself there, making a clicking sound with his tongue. Jacob figured it out easily. “Where is he now?” Jasper answered with a medical cross being signed over his heart. Jacob nodded and relaxed a little more. His eyes flickered down towards the oddity standing out against his employee’s uniform. The bright silver shell of the whistle with the cutesy puppy patterns on it. He chuckled as he hooked the lanyard with his fingers. “Cute.” He watched the pink flush of embarrassment rise up to Jasper's cheeks, blotted out only by the darker smoke smudge that gathered on his skin from exposure. It ringed around his eyes. He had black spots and smudges on his hands and a little speckle of blood from a cut he hadn’t quite realized he got on his knuckle. Other then that, he was all bright white teeth and relaxed demeanor.

 

“You alright?” Jacob asked, patting Jasper on the shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. Jasper nodded in affirmation and offered another smile. Jacob returned it, though it was small, barely enough to be considered a smirk. His features clouded over by the hard darkened lines of scarring and worry, the tension in his body remained tightly wound and coiled, reaching down the man’s arms and able to be felt in the strong touch to Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper tilted his head to the side in an inquiring pup-like gesture. Jacob imagined a set of big ole dog ears flopping lopsided in the motions and it made the smile spread a little more, reassuring Jasper that everything was alright.

 

“You did good.” Jacob commended, giving Jasper’s hair a gentle ruffle of approval before John’s voice filtered through the air, demanding his older brother’s attention be taken back to where the fire dept was. Jacob dismissed Jasper with a wave and made his way back to his little brother’s side.

 

The ordeal lasted until the end of their shift and some time after until everything was finished. Statements were made and everyone gave their personal accounts of the situation, where they were and whatnot. Everything being documented for the incident report to catalog how the situation went down. The most common note made by everyone was Jasper bursting through the doors with whistle blowing like a signal beacon of freedom from the chaos within. How he reassured everyone that passed him and added a sense of order and security to the disaster. Even mentioning his care over the employees in the lobby, ensuring they were each okay in his own little way. It did not gone unnoticed as Jacob preened proudly over his newest addition. John was surprised, deciding he would eat his words and whatever negative assumptions he first had on how Jasper would handle the job, making a silent note to himself to extend his and Jacob’s approval to Angelo.

 

By the time they were allowed to leave, Angelo was bursting through the doors of the lobby and rushing to where his brother was sitting on the floor. Jasper was exhausted, already clocked out for the day and looking a bit disheveled. His clothing was stained, smelled like sweat, smoke and grease, his face was filthy and his hair was a mess. Angelo was reassured of Jasper’s safety when those big blue eyes landed on him and a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek. He waved at Angel but the action was thwarted by the bear hug his brother pulled him into, squeezing him tightly in his hold. Jasper patted Angelo’s back when he managed to free his arm and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Dammit, I thought something bad happened to you.” Angelo growled when he shifted back to get a good long look at his brother, hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

 

Jasper dismissed the comment with a lazy wave of the hand. This earned him a fretful scowl before Angelo softened with the release of a sigh. “You really need to answer your fucking phone.” Angelo pointed out. Jasper stilled, frowning before he dug around into his pocket to find said device, turning it around to show Angelo that his phone was on silent. An apologetic look followed by a small shrugged was all the response Angelo got. He shook his head in disbelief as Jasper rummaged through the seventeen missed texts and eight ignored calls. Jasper wasn’t entirely sure how Angelo expected him to answer the calls but he assumed it was just second nature for his brother. Maybe hoping it would make Jasper notice his phone going off better than the idle chirp of a notification.

 

Jasper shrugged again earning him a slap to the back from Angelo. He scowled at his older brother and tucked his phone into his pocket, stretching his arms out above his head before bending over to get his bag from his side. It was time to head home and Jasper was more than eager for some down time. He had the following day off since there wasn’t anything that needed to be done. That whole section of the facility had time off until it could be investigated, roped off and cleaned up to the point of being functional again. It offered a bit of time for the workers to recuperate and unwind, all still paid of course. Angelo still had work so they really needed to get home to relax.

 

It only took a few minutes for his brother to sign out in the lobby, getting a new schedule for the next day which was later in the evening then their previous week or so. They rearranged some of their security to fit people in, leaving only two out of the rotation for the following day. That included Jasper. Before long, they were in the jeep and on their way home Angelo tapping his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel to the soft sound of music from the radio but Jasper had quickly started dozing off in the passenger seat. His body relaxed and unwinding from the excitement of the day. As they rolled to a stop at a red light, Angelo’s good eye rested on his brother’s slackened expression, The raven locks dropping down over his eyes as they twitched and fluttered with sleep. He smiled at Jasper, turning his gaze back towards the road before them as the light turned green, a sigh of relief rushing out of his chest that felt like he’d been holding the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Angelo check out a new shooting range only to have a surprising run in with Jacob Seed.

Jasper spent his free day from work busying himself around the apartment. He had cleaned it top to bottom, paid the upcoming bills and dropped the rent off at the leasing office. He spent most of the morning and afternoon tending to his plants out on the balcony, trimming, pruning and watering them. A few neighbors walked by on the path below and waved at him as they went by, making soft commentary to one another about how beautiful the balcony looked. Many of the other apartments used it for sitting space or grilling but since Jasper does all the cooking, he bought an indoor grill instead so he could keep the space for his plants to thrive in. When he and Angelo were home and wished to spend time outdoors, they’d just hop in the jeep and take a trip to a nearby park or lake, drop a few lines in the water or walk the trails through the woods and hiking routes. They weren’t the type to sit around idle all day long, always finding something useful and productive to do. 

 

The soft floral scent of the lilies he had planted in sizable pots, each a cluster of bright colors drifting through the air. Soft purple and white blossoms mingled together on his ivy plants climbing up the trellis he made for the railing. He had hanging pots erected for the heavier baskets of flowers and smaller garden boxes filled with succulents and herbs for cooking in. Two tomato plants were sitting in a corner of the space with big red fruit orbs growing from them around the green-ish yellow ones still preparing to ripen. He plucked the ones that were ready from their branches and decided he’s make them with their dinner later in the evening. 

 

When the gardening was finished, he went inside to wash up, sitting the tomatoes aside on the kitchen counter while he busied himself with laundry. His uniform was salvageable despite the black grease stains that streaked the fabric. He spent a good hour the night before scrubbing it and letting it soak in the sink with soapy warm water. He was relieved to see when he pulled it from the wash, that it had been saved from a state of despair. He hung it up to dry with the rest of their uniforms and moved the rest of his and Angelo’s clothes into the dryer. He spent the rest of the day dusting and cleaning, the windows all thrown open to allow a pleasant breeze to drift through their home. Soft music played from the radio in the living room, intermingled with brief mentions of today’s news and forecasts for another beautiful warm weekend before a week of rainy weather to follow.

 

He was digging through a handful of papers that were tossed aside on the desk in their bedroom when he came across the papers that Jacob had given him on his first day. One of them was the information for the private shooting range Jacob frequented. It was a printed paper with the codes for the front gate and directions on how to get there. At the top was written the name in elegant font with a wolf insignia above it, a red cross over it’s forehead like a set of sights.  _ Wolf Range. _

 

Jasper set the papers aside and decided to bring it up to Angelo later that night. 

  
  
  
  
  


It didn’t take much persuasion at all for Angelo to agree on going to this new shooting range. Especially after the last run in at their old one. He didn’t want to risk a repeat by returning, besides based on the location, this newer range was far closer then the last. It was within the county for starts and located a ways up into the mountains where an old camp ground used to be. It was far more official as well, with on site shooting coaches that could run courses for the participants. It was busier than the old one. As they rolled up to the gates, there was a line of several other trucks waiting to go in. A security guard in a familiar uniform waited at the entrance and checked every person that passed through. Angelo showed the man their ID and the paperwork Jacob had given Jasper and he waved them right inside, but not before handing him a map of the location and a number for their vehicle. Apparently they were vehicle 27 to enter the range today. 

 

The range itself was huge. It had indoor and outdoor components and looked more like a resort then a private shooting club. There were top notch moving target ranges and skeet shooting areas. They had long ranges, short ranges, archery from hiking trail routes to stationary target areas.  There were ranges for water shooting with a lake to go out on and areas for deep woods and cliff side shooting. The whole place was massive and definitely looked expansive. The main area was a huge with a three story Lodge on site that was the center of it all. There were smaller buildings around the property for shooters to take breaks at and relax between courses. 

 

Angelo looked at the map and honed in on a House Range set up. It was a classic that made Angel nostalgic for their academy days when they went through their own House clearing simulations. It had moving and stationary targets set up in different rooms ranging from Civilians to Suspects and you had to shoot the armed Suspects. Generally it was timed and was a single person run. They had several different ones, some for handgun which was pretty much the domestic version of the simulator and then there was the Tactical version which was bigger and had more targets and space for two people to run through. It was normally run through with a automatic rifle or bigger gun like a shotgun instead of a handgun but there wasn’t any rules saying one couldn’t use a handgun in it. That was all he and Jasper brought today, just wanting to give it a test run and see how it feels before committing to it. Angelo was already in love at first sight. Jasper was quietly grinning in the passenger seat, watching as they slowly rolled by range after range. 

 

They pulled up to the Tactical simulator and got out to grab their gear. Jasper put the thigh holster for his 1911 on while Angelo fixed the holster to his Beretta onto his belt, slipping his extra clips into a side pouch. Jasper kept his extra clips on the exterior of his holster in a strap band. They double checked their safety and kept their firearms empty until they were ready to shoot. There were three other groups ahead of them when they registered for a session with the ref running the timed course. There was a bulletin board posted for the day with the overall course record for each firearm category, single run or team run and the day’s times already adding to it to see how close each group got with the course. Angelo and Jasper’s names were put upon the board as A. Luciano + J. Slade with the empty time slot under the handgun category. There was only one other handgun run earlier in the day while the rest of the board was filled with AR runs. Everyone that sat in the stands overlooking the boards watching the groups go through as they took a break from their own shooting courses appeared to be mostly ex-military or domestic forms of special operations units like S.W.A.T and what not. 

 

Angelo was surprised to see so many top ranked shooters present. The place looked like a boot camp full of rough and tumble guys decked head to toe in tactical gear and long thick beards. Or were in tight t-shirts with military BDU’s on. Jasper picked up on the same details and was beginning to wonder if it was really alright for Jacob to invite them. He knew nobody was going to give them the third degree about what their qualifications were to be accepted into a top notch place like this but he felt intimidated to say the least. He shifted in his seat, fingers fussing anxiously with his flannel until Angelo’s hand came to rest over his, reassuring Jasper and pushing off the stirrings of his nerves. 

 

Jasper let out a quiet sigh and met Angel’s good eye as it beamed at him, shining brighter with the mid afternoon sun casting down on them with it’s unrelenting heat. He relaxed as Angelo murmured. “You gonna be my right eye out there, Jasp? I need you.” Jasper nodded, offering a small smile to his brother. Angelo returned it tenfold as he wrapped an arm around Jasper’s shoulder and tucked him up against his side. “Let’s show these guys what a couple of good ole boys can do.” He murmured into his ears. Jasper piped up with grunt of affirmation and perked his head up when their names were called to start preparing next.

 

Jasper rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and tucked them with a safety pin to ensure they wouldn’t fall in motion. He checked his holster and Angelo adjusted his patch. He rolled his shoulders, tossing a smile to Jasper as they stepped up to the line. The cluster of viewers increased as people crowded the stands to see what the newbies could accomplish. Jasper didn’t pay any of them any mind as he put his earplugs in and took a relaxing breath. Angelo did the same as they stood before the closed door of the course. When the color flag on the door dropped from red to green, then it was their turn to enter. Angelo led with Jasper behind him covering him over his shoulder. They breached the entrance and took out the first suspect with a clean shot to the head, leaving the first hostage target untouched. 

 

As they entered, the makeshift building was roofless and open so the crowd up above in the stands could watch the pair clear room after room. There were eleven rooms in total with eighteen shootable targets. That wasn’t counting all the civilians scattered about as they popped up and moved about on automated triggers. Jasper and Angelo cleared each room, not speaking a sine word to one another but still moving as if they were one precision unit. A single unrelenting force. It was calculated and natural for them, like they do this every single day of their lives without missing a beat. They were relaxed and swift, moving quickly without being reckless. The only sound from the group was the muffled bang of gunshots and the metallic echo of bullets hitting metal. 

 

The course ended in the final room with two suspects and a civilian between them. Angelo and Jasper used the door frames to cover and cross shot their targets, Angelo hitting his mark every time which was even more monumental and thrilling to the man with his disability. The ref called the course clear with the blow of a whistle and stopped the clock with a new course record for the handgun section. It even beat the day’s fastest AR run. When the brothers exited the course, Jasper was surprised to see a large looming figure standing before him. The ice blue of the man’s eyes accentuating the bright red of the scruff around his face. The dark lines of scarring were an afterthought in the bright sunlight of noon. He offered a sheepish smile as Jacob cocked a brow at the mute, arms crossed as he studied the brothers. His gaze flicking up towards the bulletin board with a look of being amused and impressed. 

 

“You seem to be full of surprises.” Jacob stated, lips tilted up into a smirk that made Jasper’s heart leap into a full sprint in his chest. If the thrill of the course hadn’t done so already. “Good job today.” He praised, a hand reaching out to clasp on Jasper’s shoulder with a pat of approval. Jasper perked up and nodded quickly, his hands twitched to gesture towards Jacob but he was at a loss for words. Luckily Angelo was his saving grace as he came over to Jasper’s side. 

 

“Mr. Seed, it’s good to see you.” He offered his winning smile, all perfect white teeth beaming at the man. “Thank you for the invitation, this place is amazing.” He continued with easy flattery though it dripped with truth because the brothers were deeply in awe of it all. 

 

“Thank you.” Jacob grunted, a cool tone directed towards the older brother as he retracted his hand to rest comfortably on his hip. Angelo wrapped an arm around Jasper’s shoulders out of habit and tucked his brother up against him but it was good natured, sensing Jasper’s tension but misreading the flustered expression for embarrassment.

 

“I noticed one of our guys at the front. Is Seed Security in contract with this place as well?” Angelo inquired, tone relaxing with the easy conversation.

 

“I should hope so.” Jacob commented. “I own this range.”

 

Angelo’s vivid surprise did not go unnoticed and neither did Jasper’s as they both stared up at the eldest Seed. Jacob let out a bark of laughter that made them snap their jaws shut before they start catching flies with them. “Er- John, I mean your brother mentioned you had a second investment aside from the Security firm. I didn’t know this was it. I thought it was something…” Angelo trailed off, trying to find the right words. 

 

Jacob gave Angelo a long scrutinizing look at the casual mention of his little brother’s first name, icy orbs pinning Angelo before he answered. “John has his hand in the Court systems and our brother Joseph has a church. The Security firm is our biggest investment but it supports the rest of our businesses in the long run.” Jacob corrected. 

 

Jasper raised his hands to speak without realizing it. His hands wrung together as if trying to twist a clothing in his fists then  motioned a circle with his hands then showed three fingers. Jacob’s gaze watched the gestures curiously before his eyes flickered towards Angelo for a translation. Angelo’s good eye was set on Jasper until he was sure his brother was finished as he continued. “Jasper says that’s a lot of work for the three of you.”

 

“It can be but it’s well managed now.” Jacob explained, gaze fixed intently on Jasper to answer his statement. Jasper gave a nod of understanding as he shifted in place, nudging up against Angelo in the process. Angelo’s arm drooped down around Jasper’s shoulder, fingers idly playing with the mess of hair that came untucked from behind Jasper’s ear, smoothing it out and plucking at it. Jasper nudged his brother again, knowing without looking at Angelo that he was giving Jacob a long hard look. Jacob and Angel don’t work in the same Unit since John is his supervisor and boss. Jacob is Jasper’s due to the opening on the roster and because Jacob has the most free time to work with new recruits. Especially with Jasper’s disability. Being away from Angelo so often and under someone else’s supervision tends to make the elder brother possessive around Jasper. Angel was asserting this protective air around Jasper and showing it off in front of Jacob to prove a point. 

 

Jacob eyed him carefully, taking in the posture and Jasper’s flustered expression from his brother’s embarrassing need to ward off anyone showing the slightest interest in Jasper. It was like the mute’s first defense against would-be harassers or troublemakers. Though Jasper didn’t see Jacob as either. In fact, he was starting to like the older man’s presence. He was easy to get along with and seemed to always leave this little opening in his guard when Jasper was around. The mute has seen that guard become a force field to repel everyone else around them, even erecting it now in the presence of so many people but when they had brief moments alone to talk business, it would wither in areas and open towards him. 

 

Jasper nudged Angelo once more until he had his brother’s full attention though it only took an elbow to the ribs for Angelo to stand down. He turned his golden orb towards his brother, an inquiring look on his features. Angelo nodded and offered a small smile. “I almost forgot. We got a handful of errands to run still.” He dug into his pocket to check the time on his phone. “Good call Jasp.” He murmured, straightening up as he addressed Jacob with a hand held out. His eye leveling on the larger man, the firm stance did not waver despite the hard edge in those icy orbs. “Thank you for the invitation. Hopefully we can return at a later time and explore more of what you have to offer.”

 

Jacob took the hand into a tight grip and nodded, shaking it in two firm jerks of the hand. “You’re more than welcome here.” Jacob spoke firmly. His grip was squeezing but Angelo returned with just as much pressure as if they were waiting for the other to stand down first. Jasper’s involvement spurred their release as he gestured to Jacob, making the wringing motion with his hands again after gesturing towards his eyes with a flat palm. 

 

“Jasper says he’ll see you at work.” Angelo translated as they relinquished their hold, allowing Jacob to shake Jasper’s offered hand. It was gentler now, a slow shake with careful pressure. The look in Jacob’s eyes softened as he grunted his affirmation. He watched when they departed, Angelo’s hand raised to touch Jasper’s in the middle of his shoulder blades, steering his brother back towards the parking lot where their jeep awaited them. His eyes lingered as Jasper turned to unload his weaponry in the front seat of the vehicle. His eyes meeting Jacob’s in a brief glance back. He waved at him over the car door and Jacob gave a subtle wave back before angel came around to the front of the vehicle to climb into the driver’s seat. Jasper’s attention turned back towards his brother as the elder started speaking to him. Jasper nodding before he too climbed in and shut the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos below to let me know what you think. I really appreciate everything so far. Thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob came and went in the following days at the facility while Jasper worked the day shift. He’d pass by as the head of security was speaking with section managers about the repairs in the damaged room. Most of it was closed off and covered in large plastic tarps. There was wiring hanging down and walls gutted. Apparently the fire was caused by an electrical problem that shorted out electrical wiring within the room. It all had to be removed and replaced. Jacob wasn’t happy with that news, the way his jaw clenched and his arms were crossed, flexing against his chest, fingers wound tight as the managers and the electricians spoke with him. The disapproval never quite reached his expression, always the hard stoic facade that blanketed his features. The leveled stare that would make any man with sense turn tail and run the other way.

 

The men speaking with him were visibly uncomfortable, picking their words carefully as if expecting to get their heads ripped off if they were too loose in their explanations or caused a misunderstanding. Jasper assumed it was mostly due to the behemoth nature of the eldest Seed, all coiled muscle spread wide within the tight confines of his clothing.

 

Jasper watched quietly from a distance, patrolling the area as he checked in at the next point. He lingered momentarily to observe the changes being done in the disaster that was the room. Two other rooms on the same side of the corridor were closed down as well and the workers compensated for their lost time or taking shifts at other times of day opposed to their usual. Everyone was very understanding of the delays and the upsets, being patient with the company since it was an accident for a problem that was being handled the next day. 

 

John was doing an amazing job delegating out apologies and working around the schedules though from what he’s heard, the youngest Seed member was frazzled trying to pull strings and push business along to make up for their lost time. They even moved another room around and brought in temporary work stations comprised of several mobile units. Work was slower and being done by hand but it was work nonetheless and kept people employed. That was the best he could do for the time being. There was the inevitable bitching and griping but that happened any time of day for any reason possible so it fell on deaf ears. 

 

Halfway through the week, Jasper ran into the man he pulled out of the room. He had a black eye and a yellowish bruise on the side of his face, closest to where he hit his head but he appeared to be okay in the long run. He hugged Jasper when he saw him, thanking him repeatedly for saving his ass. Jasper nodded meekly, a pink flush rising on his cheeks in embarrassment which earned him a hearty pat to the back as the man chatted with him like an old friend instead of a man he hardly knew. The man knew Jasper was a mute and was patient enough to wait for Jasper to type up little responses or comments on the keypad of his phone. Despite not being able to speak, Jasper’s fellow employees were warm towards his calm demeanor and his sharp wit. 

 

When the time came for his shift to end, Jasper found himself waiting in the lobby, half an hour past the time Angelo was supposed to get off work. He texted his brother several times already and it wasn’t until he was about to call him that he got a text back. 

  
  


**From Jasp:**

 

_ You ready to go home? _

_ Where are you? _

_ Are you alright? _

_ Angel? _

_ Angelo, please text me back. _

_ Angelo? _

  
  
  


**From Angel:**

 

_ Sorry Jasp got held up for a second shift _

_ It came last minute.  _

_ You can head home without me. You got the keys right? _

_ Fuck! Nevermind. They’re in my pocket. _

  
  


**From Jasp:**

 

_ I don’t mind. I can wait here. _

 

**From Angel:**

 

_ Jasper you are not waiting 8 fucking hours in a lobby for me. _

_ I’ll send one of the guys ending their shift in a little bit your way with the keys. _

_ Just wait til 6. _

_ I’m really sorry Jasp. _

  
  


Jasper let out a weary sigh as he started to type back reassuring Angelo that it was no big deal but he was halted by the familiar footsteps coming into the lobby. The jingle of keys in hand was a new sound that made him look up just as the footsteps ceased, giving Jasper a long curious look. The mute had already taken the upper part of his uniform off, leaving him in a black t-shirt with the dark pants. The items on his belt that he kept for work were removed already and his red flannel was wrapped around his shoulders, the front buttoned halfway up. His bag resting in his lap where his hands gripped his phone. An inquiring look came from him, directed up at the icy orbs gazing down at him. They softened when their eyes met. Jasper brushed the falling strands of black hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear where it was reluctant to stay. 

 

“Where’s your brother?” Jacob inquired, taking a quick look at the time on his phone own phone. Their shift’s ended at five, meaning both should have been gone by now. It was a quarter to six now. Jacob watched as Jasper motioned two fingers, then tapped the top of his wrist towards an imaginary watch. “Second shift?” He asked, receiving a nod of affirmation from the mute. “You don’t have a ride, do you?” Jacob inquired, gaining another nod from the man. He paused, taking in Jasper’s tiny curled position in the crappy plastic chairs of the front lobby. He looked so out of place with the big white walls and cold tile halls of the facility. The smell of bleach was heavy in the air, burning away the stench of smoke and grease from the incident. 

 

Jacob glanced back at his phone screen before his lips tilted up into a small smile. “Tell ya what, I’ll give you a ride home. I don’t have anywhere important to be the rest of the night and it beats sittin ‘round here until midnight.” Jasper gave him a questioning look before Jacob gestured for him to follow. “Well? Come on.” Jasper hesitated before he nodded quickly and scampered up to follow, looping the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he shot a text to Angelo.

  
  


**From Jasp:**

 

_ It’s alright. Mr. Seed is giving me a ride home. _

_ Stay safe! Love you Angel. _

 

**From Angel:**

 

_ You text me and let me know when you’re home! _

_ Love ya Jasp. _

  
  


Jasper smiled at his phone before tucking it away into his pocket. He followed after Jacob out the front doors and towards the big black pick up truck that awaited them in the front parking lot. “I’m gonna say it’s safe to assume you haven’t had dinner yet.” Jacob stated as they climbed up into the truck. Jasper tucked his bag back into his lap as he closed the door and buckled up. He shook his head when his eyes met Jacob’s ensuring the older man was paying attention. 

 

“Good.” Jasper made a face, brows furrowed in puzzlement. “We can stop on the way and get a bite. I don’t know about you, but I’m starvin.” As if on cue, Jasper’s own stomach growled its agreement, loud in the quiet of the cab, drawing a chuckle from Jacob’s lips before he started up the engine. The truck roared to life, big and powerful like it’s owner. It was a huge difference from the lighter quieter sounds of Angelo’s jeep. It rode a lot different as well. Made Jasper feel like they could drive over anything without question, including the vehicles of their fellow employees, which he was watching in the mirror to ensure Jacob didn’t hit any of them as he put the truck into reverse and whipped it around like it was a toy car and not a fucking tank of a vehicle. 

 

Jasper watched the road as they drove out of the parking lot and headed into town. Jacob clicked the radio on, playing a soft oldies station that plucked lightly at Jasper’s mind with familiar notes and melodies. He assumed many of them he had heard on the old movies that play late at night on television. He hummed softly to some of them, a low note in his throat that buzzed in rhythm to the melody. In the reflection of the window, he caught Jacob’s gaze flickering in his direction. A brow raised curiously before he directed his attention back on the road, maneuvering them through the busy evening traffic as people headed home from work.

 

The terrain had steadily become more familiar to Jasper the longer they lived in the area. Him and Angel were always so busy and on the move so exploring wasn’t hard for them, Though, the place that Jacob picked for their dinner was more than familiar to Jasper, spreading a big ole grin across his features. His weary expression perked up with new life as the neon sign greeted them at the opening of the driveway.  _ The Grill Streak.  _ It buzzed and blinked excitedly. There were a handful of people already pooling in for the evening dinner rush. With Jasper being a regular and knowing the owner on a friendlier and first name level, they were able to get whisked to a table in no time by the usual girls that greeted the lunch rush. 

 

Jacob was amused by this revelation. “I take it you come here often?” He inquired as they slid into the booth seats. The faded red upholstery was stretched and stuffed to near breaking, the seams looking on their last leg from all the years of patron abuse they’ve gone through. The counters were just as old and beat up but still sturdy and hanging in there. The seating had the cross feel of a diner and a steakhouse, offering large window views for the patrons to gaze out at the busy side roads and the backwoods treeline that crept up to the side of the building. It was on the treasured end of town where forest met the suburban craze. The smell of wood smoke lingered in the air every time the doors opened, drifting in from Chad’s old smoker around back, the thing spewing out hickory and maple tinged smoke, a scent that reached deep down into Jasper and tugged every nostalgic little tendril that was woven into his soul. He nodded quickly in affirmation, hands folded in front of himself. He left his bag in Jacob’s truck so he had nothing to fiddle around with. 

 

Though he never needed it, being at Chad’s place was a comfort to Jasper. Sort of a home away from home feeling that Jasper clung to desperately. It was the place he goes when he’s feeling down or having a rough day. It’s also where he goes when he feels like celebrating something, the last time was a few weeks back with his new job. Normally Angelo orders for them and they split it, but with Jacob here, he had to search the menu’s they were offered for something different. When the waitress came back, she inquired about drinks. Jasper used the menu to show the young woman the choice under the drink selection, not really knowing how to sign it without it appearing he’s asking for alcohol instead of cola. Some gestures work better with Angelo because he knows Jasper’s habits. 

 

Jacob ordered a water in return before they were left on their own to peruse the menu section. There was another pairing of patrons that was sat down at a table adjacent them and an older couple that was put behind them. There was nobody seated behind Jacob given this was the corner booth. It was requested by Jacob when the tables were offered. He took the seat with his back against the wall, eyes scanning their surroundings as people moved about. 

 

It was slow and subtle, a quiet glance around that always seemed to land on Jasper in the end, sticking to that part as the mute squinted at the menu and made a face that was tight with concentration. It pulled a soft sound of amusement from Jacob as bright blue eyes scowled over a face of sun tinted freckles. The indecision only made that tilted floppy lopsided ear look pop back up in the back of his mind. As if on cue, Jasper tilted his head to the side with that same shifting drop, the dark hair bouncing in front of his eyes as Jasper idly carded them back out of his face. The action was futile as they tumbled back down.

 

When the waitress came back to take their order, Jasper motioned for Jacob to go first. He was still frowning at the menu with indecision by the time Jacob finished ordering brisket with a baked potato and garlic toast. The waitress turned towards Jasper who gave up his contemplation. He gestured for Jacob’s assistant which he leaned over the table as the man pointed out what he wanted. The waitress was watching as well but was having a hard time following Jasper’s gestures. Jacob fixed the problem by translating for him. He settled on a pulled pork  burger with house fries. Garlic toast was complimentary with every meal. The waitress smiled and went off to complete their orders as Jasper sipped at his drink. In the corner of his vision, he could see one of the men at the adjacent table scowling at them. During the order, he overheard him complaining to his companion about how long he and Jacob were taking with their order despite their attending waitress being someone else entirely. Jasper ignored the commentary but a quiet look over his glass towards Jacob, told the mute he wasn’t the only one to notice. 

 

Jacob’s cold glare was aimed towards the man who was unfazed as his back was turned towards him. His gaze swept back over to meet Jasper’s, softening upon contact as he fussed with the wrapper from his straw. Jacob and Jasper started up their quiet conversation, Jacob doing most of the speaking as they talked about work and how Jasper was feeling about the job. Jasper answered the best he could with hand gestures, Jacob watching him intently as he signed each one. Jacob reminded himself, in a brief moment of amusement that it was indeed something far different than normal ASL he’s seen. Jasper wasn’t deaf so he assumed that was the reasoning. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the same asshole making mocking gestures and commentary about Jasper, steadily becoming more obvious in his actions and snuffing derisively about it. He shut up long enough for their food to come which offered a decent distraction for Jacob as well. 

 

He wasn’t joking when he said he was starving and apparently neither was Jasper. The mute put away more food then his scrawny size would suggest. Chad never backed down when it came to his barbecue platters. When he gives you a meal, he gives you a  _ meal.  _ Which was exactly why most days Jasper and Angelo would split an order of ribs and a pound of house made fries. It was a meal that could fill them both on the verge of exploding and was enough for them to head home and nap the rest of the afternoon away. About halfway through their food, the man at the table started in again, making commentary as Jasper made a gesture asking Jacob if he enjoyed the food. Jacob swallowed around a mouthful of brisket, wiping his mouth with a napkin, catching the smear of barbecue sauce that collected on his beard. Jasper’s lips tilted up into a smile as his shoulders bounced with soft laughter. He covered his own mouth with his napkin and shook his head. A soft pink shade of embarrassment tinged his cheeks as he shook his head as Jacob inquired. “What’s so funny, pup?”

 

Jasper raised an incredulous brow at Jacob who smirked. “Don’t think I’ll forget about that whistle you were wearing. You take that everywhere?” Jasper turned his head away, his eyes fixed out the window in silence as Jacob tilted his head to the side. The mute’s hand disappeared below the table before coming back up with the whistle in hand, the dalmatian printed lanyard wrapped around his fingers from when he plucked it out of his pocket. Jacob reached a hand out questioningly to inspect it to which Jasper obliged and watched more directly as the red head ran his thumb over the paw print engraving. “Very cute, pup. Did your brother get that for you to call the other puppies out to play?” Jasper narrowed his eyes at Jacob, hearing the playful note in the older man’s voice soothed whatever self-consciousness he might have felt with the item. Jacob handed it back to him, watching him tuck it away into his pocket. Jasper reached up to touch his throat and rubbed his fingers along his neck, tilting his head up slightly for Jacob to see what he was referencing. It was just a gesture about his absent voice. It was emphasized with a hand in front of his mouth, fingers curled towards Jasper’s lips before he splayed them out in an explosive gesture towards Jacob. 

 

“If you’re in trouble then, you can call for help?” Jacob asked. Jasper paused, thinking it over with a side to side bob of his head before he nodded in affirmation. “Somethin like that then?” Jasper nodded more firmly now. “Alright. Fair enough.” He reached for his glass and took a long swig. 

 

In the corner of his eye, he heard the problematic man making mocking commentary again, his eyes fixed on Jasper with a look of disgust. The companion looked fed up with him and they both hardly even touched their food. Their friend was pleading at the man to stop, reaching across the table to get their attention before the man swatted it away with a growl, speaking far louder than was necessary. “Fuck off! People need ta learn ta keep their  **freaks** in the basement where they belong. Not out here fuckin’ botherin good honest folk with their petty whiny  **bullshit** .”

 

Jasper sighed, fiddling with the straw in his drink as he stirred it around the slowly melting ice. He was already finished with his meal, feeling the barbecue turning sour in his stomach as he forced himself to ignore the man. He continued to shout profanity between gesturing towards Jasper and dropping several derogatory words as if Jasper were brain dead and incapable of hearing the slander. Jacob was on his feet in a heartbeat, his size looming over the man, eyes narrowed, dangerously cold as he picked the wiry frame and beer belly appearance apart. The guy had barbecue down the front of his shirt and smelled like BO and stale beer. He looked more like trailer trash then the supposed “good honest folk” he was spouting off about. Before Jacob could utter a word, Jasper was at his side, a hand on his forearm, gentle and cautious as he gestured for them to go. They were both finished anyway and it was about time they leave. The busy dinner rush was still going on and there were people lined up out the door waiting. 

 

The waitress that tended to them was already making her way over to the tables to investigate what was going on but Jasper offered an apologetic smile and gave a weak tug for Jacob to follow. It was like trying to steer an angry bull, the larger man refused to budge but after yet another pleading look from Jasper, he conceded and headed for the front counter to pay. Ignoring the raving redneck behind them spouting his mouth like being a jackass was a god given right and he was exercising it in full this evening. Eventually, they heard the waitress ask the man to vacate the premise. As they were paying up their bill, the raucous continued to grow in the dining area until it led to the man storming out the doors past the people spitting and sputtering furiously while their mortified companion apologized repeatedly to the staff before promptly paying the tab and rushing out after them.

 

Just as they were heading for the doors, their waitress came around the counter wit a plastic bag in hand. “Wait a sec please!” She called, catching Jasper and Jacob’s attention. A hand rested on Jasper’s shoulder, firm and protective of the mute but it relaxed when the woman held out the bag to Jasper. “Angel usually comes with ya. Figured he’d be hungry. Don’t worry, Chad says its on the house.” Jasper accepted the bag, able to smell the rack of ribs that Angelo enjoys so much. He made a pouring gesture with his hands in question and the waitress smiled. “Chad said he even remembered the sauce.” Jasper perked up with a smile and nodded his head appreciatively. He’d hug the girl but his hands were currently full and his back was pressed up against Jacob’s side. The woman didn’t seem to mind, quickly apologizing about the issue before she had to race off to the next set of orders to bus people in and out of the establishment. 

 

When they reached the cool refreshing air outside, Jacob’s hand shifted from Jasper’s back to his shoulder, keeping him tucked against his side. A gesture that was so familiar to Jasper that he didn’t think twice about how odd it was coming from Jacob. Nor did he have the right mind to focus on that little detail until they were already split up to round the sides of Jacob’s truck. A few cars over he could still hear the redneck jerk cursing it up inside his shit kicker of an old pick up truck who’s entire existence was an offense against nature as it roared and rumbled with the sickly coughing and groaning of a bad exhaust and a whiny engine about to take a trip out the rusted ass framework. It was held together by duct tape, binder twine and a seemingly infinite supply of empty beer bottles in the tail bed. Jasper rolled his eyes and climbed up into the truck, sliding into where it was peaceful and quiet. The doors muffling the busy hustle and bustle outside as Jacob started the engine and maneuvered them with awe inspiring ease through the narrow parking lot and got the tank sized truck onto the main road.

 

Jasper was still smiling to himself, pleased that he wasn’t walking away empty handed. He’d feel really guilty if he left Chad’s without something for Angelo, especially that something being a rack of ribs slathered in Chad’s special extra spicy sauce. Normally only reserved for those who desire to enlist as part of the pyromaniac wing eating challenge. Angelo was one of the rare few who could naturally handle that much heat without being rushed to the emergency room with ulcers in their stomach.

 

They didn’t talk about the incident, the cab remained quiet with only the soft sputtering of passing cars whizzing by or the bumpy thud of tires over pothole riddled roads. Jasper didn’t even need to direct Jacob to their apartment complex as they pulled up to the main lobby. Their building unit was two over but Jasper didn’t mind the walk. It was still daylight out and he felt he needed the exercise after that meal. He assumed Jacob’s knowledge came from the fact John helped them find this place to begin with when Angelo got the job. Plus it was on his work file that Jacob no doubt has seen. As he slid out of the truck, he gestured his appreciation for the ride and well as the meal, holding his hands in a mock gesture of prayer as he apologized repeatedly. Jacob shook his head, reaching through the drive side window to pat Jasper on the head, ruffling up the mess of black hair as he smiled. “Don’t worry about it pup. You’ll find assholes everywhere you go.”

 

Jasper nodded his affirmation, shifting the strap of his bag over his head and the plastic bag in his hands as he offered a handshake to Jacob. The man accepted it, ever so gently with the slightest squeeze to it. As they parted, he offered a wave out the window that Jasper returned with a smile before he was left alone for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_It was so cold. An icy chill spreading throughout his body as the air nipped and curled around his limbs. Ghosting over exposed flesh and under paper thin white garments. His hands were tightly wound from the chill, knuckles grinding in protest when he attempted to move fingers that were far too cold to be safe. His wrist rubbing against hard material, rough against the numbing tendrils settled like pinpricks beneath the skin. His eyes gazed up into the greying light filtering through the tiny slotted and barred window fixed between congestive brickwork, padded over and worn. He whimpered quietly, the sound triggering an explosive burst of bright light looming over him like a silent signal beacon to his existence, forcing sensitive blue orbs to squeeze shut, blinking back the tears of agitation that stirred._

 

 _He felt cold hands on him, fingers pressing against the sides of his face, ensuring he remained firmly in place as they pressed cool pads against his temples. His jaw was forced open, allowing a cloth wrapped bit to fit snug between his teeth as more whimpers rose in his throat but never words. Never the protests of fear that wanted to come. The terror that curled into his chest and suffocated him from the inside out. Without warning, a sharp pain and bolt of white jolted through him, hot and searing. The little explosions were blinding behind his eyes as his body convulsed against the restraints, hands and feet trembling, toes curling and body writhing before it ceased. His shoulders trembled, hands shaking and far too weak to form fists as his body slackened against the hard surface. He was allowed only a brief reprieve before a cold uncaring voice commanded. “_ **_Again._ ** _”_

 

 _He was delivered into another painful spasming, jolting down his spine and curling through his body, placing spiderwebs across his brain of electrical current that arched and jolted to places that were beyond their intent. They held longer and longer. Each time followed up with a growled out. “_ **_Again!_ ** _”_

 

**_“Again!”_ **

 

**_“AGAIN!”_ **

 

_He endured over and over until drool trickled down the sides of his lips and tears streamed in steady flows across his face. His head tilted to turn away, weakly protesting but a sharp snap of a wrist had him facing the bright light. Copper coated his tongue, thick and unforgiving as it trickled down from his nose and beaded across the cold of his skin, slicked by the chilling beading of sweat that spread across and sunk that dreaded temperature deep into his bones. His eyes fluttered, unable to focus as the same accursed order came. This time far softer then it had any right to be, merely a whisper in his ear. “Again.”_

 

_Darkness claimed his vision, delivering him into an unconditioned sleep that held no visions or imagery to escape into and seek out the bliss of a world away from the nightmares he was forced to live through. Chased away by the demons that lurked the ghostly white washed halls, feet shuffling across bleach stained floors with quick squeaks of old cart wheels making their rounds. The cold was an insufferable constant in his body, freezing him down to his bones to the point he couldn’t even muster the strength to move. The darkness shrouded him once more. A room different from the other but still painfully the same. There was no longer the grey light of evening that presented itself as a peaceful companion, burning away the quiet from the brief reminders of snow covered fields beyond those inescapable walls. Of winter wonderlands surrounding a hellscape seemingly created for him and him alone. A torture chamber devised for his own shortcomings._

 

_The quiet squeak that passed was interrupted by the jarring burst of banging and screaming. A voice so familiar yet so far away. A low growl that purred in his ear like the devil yet called to him so sweetly, so desperately. His name on lips shrouded in red, flashes of color and dark lines of trials obscured by the same fiery tone. “Jasper! Jasper!” There was a raucous, screaming and yelling, followed by more banging. The curling scent of woodsmoke and rain drifted into the room, dancing around his nostrils as they delivered a lingering lull of home. Of a world outside, so far away from this darkened abode of torment._

 

_He parted parched, cracked lips, the taste of blood spreading across his tongue once again as he rasped. A broken sound that barely reached his own ears. His hands twitched in the restraints, a pitiful attempt to reach into the darkness as the booming voice barreled closer, pushing past the sentinels in white that kept them so far apart. The void of uncaring dark eyes and cold hands that only delivered pain and misery. “Pup, answer me! Jasper! Come on!”_

 

_He made another attempt, a sickly croak that could hardly be considered a groan. The voice was right on the other side of the wall, strong fists banging hard on the door, pounding mercilessly as they continued to call his name. Flashes of ice blue surrounded by a red so bright, it was the firelight that rested at the end of this very long and dark tunnel. The flag waving at the edges of his freedom. He whimpered, eyes bleary from the coming tears as he forced his voice to breach its limits. Rising steadily into a scream that broke and bristled, every note was brittle and unkempt, holding very little grace to a voice that should have been so soft and delicate. The silence had been broken, in a moment of utter anguish. The pounding fists ceased. Silence surrounded him once more, suffocating and oppressive before a voice pulled at his mind, sweeter, warmer. Like a bright summer evening and smooth caramel. Hot peppers and sweetened ice. Golden and milky._

 

_“Jasper.”_

 

_“Jasper wake up.”_

 

_“Come on Jasp!”_

  


“Jasper!” His eyes blinked through blurry silhouettes and shadowed outlines lit only by the dim lighting of the lamp in the living room. The curtains were drawn and the overhead kitchen light was on to offer guidance to his brother in the dark of their apartment. Angelo leaned over him, brows furrowed in concern as his hands touched the side of Jasper’s face, fingers brushing over the damp trails that stained his cheeks and soaked the edges of his hair. The blanket from the couch was half tangled around his legs with the rest spilling out over the floor. His throat was sore, rough and cracked with abuse. The taste of copper rested on his tongue but only because he bit his cheek in his sleep. Angel’s good eye gazed down at him, brushing raven locks out of reddened and puffy blue eyes.

 

“You with me Jasp?” Angel asked softly, his form dropping to kneel beside the couch. He was still wearing his uniform, the shoulders speckled by the rainfall from outside. The on and off storms that breezed through their area sporadically this past week were a relentless reminder from mother nature that peace and quiet doesn’t always last. Even now he could hear the quiet patter of rainfall out on the balcony, peppering the sliding glass window where it came in diagonally.

 

It took a few minutes for Jasper to grasp his bearings but eventually he nodded slowly in confirmation. “That dream again?” Angelo inquired. It was nothing new for Jasper to have nightmares and it was always the exact same vision, repeating itself in cruel detail. It never quite made sense but reflected several parts of Jasper’s youth. His first time in a Psychiatric Hospital when he was a teenager. The things they did to try to “fix” him under the explicit consent of his so called guardians. It was always the same, something he realized when Angelo asked him to write them down in a dream journal. Jasper showed it to his brother but the details never changed and it always had Angelo calling his name. Tonight was the first time that someone else had taken his brother’s position in the nightmare. The voice he recognized so well but couldn’t quite place suddenly made sense to him now.

 

Jasper curled his fingers into fists, pulling his knees up closer, relishing the freedom to move again instead of that paralyzing state of restraint that made everything so much harder. The fear ebbing away with the warmth of his brother’s hand on his shoulder, rubbing slow soothing circles. Angelo’s good eye was weary but observant as he inspected his brother for anything overly upsetting. It had been a few months since the last nightmare. Usually just having Jasper sleeping in his bed at night was enough to ward them off. He had a feeling tonight was going to break that streak they had built up. “Come on Jasp.” he murmured, giving him a careful nudge to the shoulder to urge him up.

 

Jasper complied and followed his brother back to their bedroom. Angelo didn’t even bother showering, too weary to do much else then strip off his uniform and pull on some sweats. He washed his face and took off his patch, swallowing his meds for the night and joined his brother in bed. Jasper was already clinging to Ohana, fingers busying themselves through the soft worn out layers of fur. He melted into Angelo’s hold, the both of them bone weary and giving into sleep for the night. Angelo murmuring soft reassurances to his brother before his voice trailed off and disappeared into the lull of well overdue sleep.

 

By morning, Jasper was already up and in the kitchen milling about to keep busy. His hair was still damp from a shower but he was dressed in his uniform for the day. Angelo had the day off, fresh from a quick shower of his own and in a new pair of sweats and a long sleeve pull over, he slipped into the chair by the bar. Jasper was munching on an onion bagel, a signal to Angelo that his brother wasn’t really in the mood to eat but was trying to keep up positive habits with a fall back option. A cup of coffee rested beside him while he made Angelo his plate for the morning, consisting of scrambled eggs and toast with pre-cooked bacon on the side.

 

As Jasper sat the plate before Angelo, the older man’s gaze slid up to his brother questioningly. “You were pretty late in telling me you got home safe last night.” He commented as he picked up a slice of toast and started heaping eggs onto it with a slice of bacon. Jasper’s cheeks tinted a soft shade of pink as he shrugged, hiding the smile that spread on his lips behind his mug. He turned away from Angelo and opened up the fridge to show the plastic bag with a styrofoam container inside. The bag had _The Grill Streak_ labeled on the exterior.

 

“What? You guys went to Chad’s? What the hell Jasp?” The sound of disbelief and envy only spread that smile further on Jasper’s features as he chomped on his bagel, rolling his eyes at the mockery of a wounded expression his brother directed at him. “So I’m busting my ass for a second shift and y’all over there having bomb ass barbecue. I see how it is.” He mused, taking a large bite out of his makeshift sandwich. “I don’t even feel guilty about you working alone today now.” He spoke around the mouthful, hand raised to cover it out of courtesy but the look aimed at Jasper spoke volumes.

 

Jasper just laughed and shook his head at his brother, taking a long drink from his coffee. As he sat the mug down, Jasper tapped two fingers on his wrist and motioned a straight up and down chop like gesture with his hand before pointing at Angelo. It was an odd way of asking what his brother was going to do all day. Angelo shrugged. “I’ve got a meeting with Mr. Seed later this afternoon. I should be done in time for your shift to end though so don’t worry.” Jasper gave a look of concern, frowning at his brother. “Why do you always assume the worst?” Angelo teased. “It’s nothing bad Jasp. Just a follow up on important business. We’ll probably just spend the whole time talking about what an amazing job you’re doing and how he’ll eat his words for ever having any doubt.” Angelo teased, drawing another flustered look from Jasper who looked away sheepishly. He popped the last bite of his bagel into his mouth and swallowed it down with his coffee. He gave Angelo a dismissive wave before pointing back at his half full plate of food.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you to work on time. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Jasper scowled but it held little heat in it, tilting up into a small smile as he patted Angelo’s shoulder rounding the counter to head for their bedroom to finish getting ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I've been in the process of packing to move so I've been busier then usual and still trying to get these updates out on time. I hope you enjoy! This chapter is full of smut.

After dropping Jasper off at work, Angelo made his way into the city, not too far from their main facility. He had a meeting with John Seed and he wasn’t about to be late for it. He left with enough time to give some extra cushion to navigate the ridiculous amount of morning traffic that congested the road ways going in and out. He paid for a parking spot in the underground garage and took the elevator up to the main lobby of the building. The building was a fancy looking Marriott Inn which had become a sort of permanent staple for him and John during these special meetings. The lawyer had a room always set aside and paid for in advance. Without needing to say a word to the attendant at the desk, they slid him the second card key and he was in the next elevator riding up to the fifth floor where the suite was. 

 

He looked out of place with all the fancy businessmen in their classy suites or expensive slacks and button ups. The designer clothes fitting in with the high class halls and interior of the building where as Angelo’s worn jeans and long sleeve thermal stuck out like a sore thumb. His boots were a bit scuffed up from the night before. His shoulders rain damp from the drive in as the weather continued to be relentless. He strode down the hallway with as much confidence as if he owned the building himself and went to the far end of the hall where their suite was located. The swipe of the key card beeped with a green light, permitting him access to a lavish room that had become a second sort of home away from home to him.

 

Soft music already played from a speaker somewhere in the room. The faint scent of expensive cologne wafted in, not to the point of being overpowering but just enough to tell him who was present. Said owner of the scent was standing at the mini bar on the far side of the room, pouring himself a glass of expensive whiskey. 

 

“It’s a shame, you won't have much time to enjoy the selection.” Angelo said as he made his way towards the bedroom. His strides were slow and purposeful, a carefully planned sashay of hips teasing the pair of deep blue jewels. John’s lips tilted up in a crooked smile, a flash of all perfect white teeth as he watched his lover pass by just out of reach. The glass was tipped up over his lips as he swallowed down the few shallow sips he allowed himself before leaving the glass forgotten to chase after far more interesting prey. 

 

“I have no doubt this will be well worth the missed opportunity.” He purred, hands coming to rest on Angelo’s hips, squeezing gently as he mouthed the back of the man’s neck. The long dark hair was swept up into a neat bun but John had every intention of unraveling everything this man had carefully put together to conceal the God like figure beneath the shabby fabrics. As they made their way to the bedroom, John’s hands brushing along Angelo’s sides, rumpling up the dark fabric of his shirt, feeling out an off formation of patterns beneath. He made a curious sound that Angelo answered by turned in the lawyer’s hold and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He backed them up towards the bed before turning and pushing John onto the bed. It was a massive Queen sized bed with plush expensive bedding, fluffed lightly from a fresh tumble in the dryer not too long ago. It pleased Angelo to know all that hard work was going to go down the drain. 

 

John eyed the man hungrily as Angelo hooked the hem of his shirt, pulling the dark fabric up over his head to expose a body clad in soft white lingerie. A white corset closed around his chest with velvety pink inlay and ribbons. He shimmied his jeans down his hips, teasing at the white lace panties that peaked up over the rim of his pants. John growled lowly, a sound of approval as he hooked Angelo’s belt loops and pulled the man to stand between his legs. He slipped the belt open with skilled fingers, wanting to unwrap the rest of his gift himself. As the denim dropped lower, it revealed the rest of the outfit John had picked out and bought especially for Angelo. It was incredibly expensive but looking at the soft white against the darker caramel canvas backdrop of the man’s body, it was worth every cent. 

 

They dropped lower, as Angelo slipped out of his loosely tied boots and let the rest fall away, exposing knee length white stockings connected to a garter belt. John groaned at the vision his lover had become, the little pink heart shaped prints on the stockings made his pants a little tighter around the groin. “You’re a blessing, my sweet Angel.” John purred, pulling Angelo by the belt to straddle his hips. His mouth kissing along the curve of his throat, causing Angelo’s head to tilt back in submission. The good golden orbs fluttering shut as hands explored over his ass, squeezing his cheeks in taunting, teasing little massages. His fingertips tread towards the cleft of his lover’s, massaging gently as John suckled along the dip of Angelo’s collarbone, leaving a dark bruise in his wake before moving on to the next exciting place, eager to leave more of his mark across what’s his. 

 

A low whine of surprise had John pulling away to look up at the devilish smirk that spread across Angelo’s face. “You’re just full of surprises today and it isn’t even my birthday.” He purred, fingers teasing at the little intrusion that protruded from his lover’s entrance. A soft little heart shaped dip topped the end but as John pressed it with his fingers, he felt Angelo’s thighs tremble and heard the stifled little groan from his lover as the toy was jostled against his special little spot. 

 

“Wanted to make it easier today. Get right down to business without the time consuming foreplay.” Angelo quipped, shaking his hips in slow gyrating movements that rolled against John’s straining bulge, rubbing them together. 

 

John let out a shaky little breath, fingers plucking lightly at the toy to tease his lover as he purred. “So, you drove all the way to the facility, dropped your brother off at work then came all the way here, while wearing this under your clothes? All for me?” John teased, watching the red flush rise on Angelo’s face. A rarity since the man was a shameless slut any other time. “I’m flattered at your devotion. Impressed even.” He chuckled thickly. “I wonder what might have happened if you’d been pulled over at some point. The officer frisking you and finding out all your dirty little secrets beneath those thinly veiled fabrics. A shirt rising a little too high. Your jeans falling a little too low as they pat your back pockets and thighs for concealed weapons…” Angelo’s face was steadily growing darker with the image but it didn’t deter the growing size of arousal within the tight cramped confines of his panties. John was enjoying every second of the increasing heat in his lap. The embarrassment and realization of his partner. 

 

“Don’t worry. If you ever got arrested for it, I’d come to your rescue.” John added, hands rolling over his plump cheeks, massaging them harder, slow and firm as he caused the toy to shift inside his lover, drawing softer whines from his throat. “You belong to me. I can’t risk some sex freak on the inside seeing what a trophy you are and deciding to steal you away.” 

 

“Oh, this coming from the sex freak in front of me.” Angelo quipped, but it held little bite. Soaked with amusement. 

 

John hummed pleasantly, mouthing over Angelo’s chest, teasing across his sternum until he found one of the hard perky little nubs that were so tantalizing he couldn’t ignore. He suckled it into his mouth,  eyes tilted up watching the heated gaze fix on him from Angel’s one good eye. “The difference between them and me, is I’m free and you’re already mine.” He bit the nub gently, rolling it between his teeth as he reached back around Angelo’s ass and plucked the toy out of him with a wet pop. Angelo’s body trembled, a shiver of excitement punctuated with a moan as the toy came free of his ass, leaving the ring of muscle twitching and searching for something to fill it back up again. 

 

The toy was dropped to the floor, lost with the rest of Angelo’s clothing in a heap of disarray. The man leaned towards John, body bent forward with a needy whine in his ear. The toy had been inside him so long, bumping against his prostate with every little jostle and upset while driving and once again as he walked the halls of the hotel, shifting ever so slightly. If Angelo wasn’t so experienced, he would have surely been reduced to his knees in the hallway long before reaching the suite. 

 

John’s hands dropped down to grope the backs of Angelo’s thighs, urging the man closer as he plucked the little clips free of Angelo’s stockings, freeing the garter belt. He shimmied the panties down his lover’s thighs, watching the heated length bob out into the open with excited greeting. With a strong arm around Angelo’s waist, he gathered him up and curled the man around, flipping their position so his lover was sprawled out across the bed beneath him. Angelo’s stocking feet slid helplessly against the bedding, trying to collect leverage in the action, hips jutting up eagerly. His body stretched out in a teasing display, back arched and arms reaching for the headboard to pose himself. John growled, swiping a finger across Angelo’s stomach, feeling the shallow dips as the lace corset moved with every breath. The heated gaze fixed on him with an insatiable hunger. 

 

John chuckled, moving off the bed as he took his sweet time meandering over to where his briefcase was resting on a side chair. Angelo had overlooked the deposited jacket that had been placed neatly aside, watching as his lover rummaged through, finding the well used bottle of expensive lubricant, complete with its own customizable fragrances. A scent John enjoyed leaving behind on Angelo, a silent claim from the man, proving where he had been and that he had filled his lover with his ownership. 

 

Angelo had gone to work several times with that scent still clinging to him, following him around as he patrolled or worked in the noisy environment of the factory. Occasionally in the hallways, if they had played extensively in hours before shift, some passersby may comment on the sweet fruity scent that drifted ever so lightly from his person. Angelo had taken to purchasing a hand lotion of the same scent to keep the odd questions at bay. Replacing his old generic flavor with the one that reminds him of John and their little rendezvous. Of course, that detail pleased the lawyer immensely, knowing his lover wore his mark so shamelessly in public. 

 

Angel watched curiously as the man pulled out a new little addition from his case. A black fabric rolled up and neatly strapped shut. It reminded him of a portable tool kit if he was being honest. The final item was a condom, neatly tucked away in a side fold. The briefcase was immaculate even with all the lewd additions the lawyer had tucked away just for today. Only John Seed could make sex look official and serious. As he returned to the bed, he set his items aside and carefully removed his vest and shoes, sitting them on the same chair as before, then started to pull off his jeans and followed the same calculated movements, calm and clean. 

 

Angelo knew he was stalling. He was taking all the time in the world just to watch his lover squirm impatiently, searching for that needy little whine or the way his thighs trembled and toes curled within the stockings. The slight barely noticeable rubbing and clenching he did against the bedding. When John returned, he was down to his boxers exposing a body covered in intricately done ink. The marks of his artistic side and his skill with a tattoo gun. An offer that had been extended to Angelo time and again but the man always declined, not really knowing what he’d place upon his skin.

 

It didn’t stop Angelo from admiring the little details and the newer additions every time he saw John with less fabric on. His good eye roaming over the man hungrily, spreading his legs in an inviting and seductive way that earned him a smirk from the other man. John shuffled towards him, setting his items aside as warm hands caressed the hardened flesh standing at attention between his lover’s thighs, drooling small beads of precum from his excitement already. A few careful strokes and he had him in proper stance, spreading Angelo’s thighs to the side a little bit, he opened the bottle of lubricant and smeared a little on his fingertips, rubbing it over the head of his lover’s cock. 

 

Angelo bit his bottom lip, silencing the whine that threatened to rise up, wanting John to have to work for it today. His eye followed the hands as they moved towards the black kit, unfurling it from it’s bindings and exposing a line up of stainless steel rods of different shapes, sizes and lengths. Each had little bulbs at the tops, far bigger than the rest of the rod. John picked the slimmest of the bunch, testing the length against Angelo’s member before slicking it with the lubricant. He whistled sweetly, an old tune that Angelo could never quite place. 

 

It took a moment for him to make sense of what John was up to, reminded of their last little rendezvous where his lover inquired about a new little bit of play. Sounding was something John had been wanting to try and Angelo had promised and agreed that they would do it next time. Angel was already regretting that choice. Not because he didn’t want to try it, he was excited to say the least, but he knew this meant he’d have to beg to come and John was going to make him work for it. 

 

“Hold still.” John warned, rubbing his hands gently across Angelo’s thighs to relax the twitching eager muscles. Angelo closed his good eye, releasing a slow breath as he felt the colder metal tip press against his slit. It was well lubricated and easily slipped inside but the descent was slow as John bobbed it up and down, stretching his urethra along the way as it sank down. Angelo’s breath caught in his throat, his hips jolting up into the touch as the sound pressed snug against the other side of his prostate. John purred in approval, pulling the sound back up before pushing it back down and watching his Angel come undone at his fingertips but knowing full well that release was out of reach. 

 

“I’m thinking of making you come like a bitch today. If you can do that, I’ll let you off with a special parting gift.” John promised, a low hungry rumble in his chest as he leaned over Angelo, his lips capturing his lovers, ceasing their quivering excitement and parting them with a skilled tongue. Angelo’s hands came up to grasp at John’s shoulders, fingers curling into the skin and tense muscles, feeling the give beneath as John dipped down low. 

 

His fingers already slipping the condom on over his shaft, an easy roll of thumb and forefinger until it sat snug above his balls. A quick coating of lubricant, the sweet scent drifting up between them as teeth and tongues clashed together. Angelo’s sounds swallowed up by John as he slowly began to breach the twitching and eager entrance. Despite the earlier stretching, Angelo never ceased to impress as he clamped down on the large intrusion spreading him open, warm and filling until he sank down to the hilt, bottoming out inside him. A roll of the hips up into Angel, had the man’s eye widening as he cried out, head tipped back and nails digging into John’s shoulders, leaving red crescent shapes dotting his skin. He was way too god damn worked up for this shit to be quiet about it and John wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

John’s hands worked through the carefully tied up bun of Angelo’s hair and pulled the strings free that kept it neatly swept up, watching the thick dark raven locks tumble down over his face. They pooled over the expensive silk pillowcase and rumpled up as john began a slow and punishing pace, thrusting his hips in deep. He took his time, sinking all the way to the hilt before drawing back so just the tip rested within before pressing back up inside him, rubbing and grinding into Angelo’s sweet spot, milking him as he tightened up on was teetering on the edge of release. Angelo whimpered, arms wrapped tightly around John’s shoulders as his thighs squeezed John’s sides. His lips parted in panting breathes and soft moans as John’s mouth expertly moved across his bared throat and shoulders, leaving dark bruising and sucking marks across his skin. Each little pop of wet lips pulling off of a newly formed mark, had Angelo clamping down on him again. Fingers grasped at John’s hair, curling into the shorter strands to get a grasp as they tugged lightly. 

 

John chuckled softly, shifting his attention up to nibble along his lover’s ear, teeth grazing over the lobe and shell, tongue snaking out to tease along the edges. His deep voice rumbling dirty praises into it as he snapped his hips up into a startling explosion of pleasure. Angelo cried out, his hips bucking up into the man and pressing back down onto his cock. John received the push back with a hard grind back up that had tears in Angelo’s eye from the acute stimulation. His member throbbing for release that would never come as John’s free hand wandered down to probe the sound in and out of his slit, timing it so the head of his cock and the tip of the sound would strike Angelo’s prostate at the same time, driving his lover man with the storm of pleasure building up like a volcano inside him. The pressure of release that had him on the verge of bursting. 

 

Angelo tightened down on John, his soft insides gripping him hard enough that he had a little trouble moving inside him. He shifted his hips, changing the angle ever so slightly and feeling the pressure magnify to twitching spasms as Angelo shuddered, shoulders trembling. His head tipped back and thighs shaking on either side of John, his good golden eye squeezed shut as his jaw hung open with a moan as a dry orgasm racked his body. His toes curled into the bedding, knees drawn up in a tight spring of tension that unraveled itself in waves. His back curving with hips bucking and grinding back on the heated shaft inside him, hitting relentlessly against that bump of ecstasy nestled sweetly against his inner walls. 

 

John groaned, bending over his lover as he gave him what he wanted, thrusting into that tight pocket as the pressure pulled his own release from him, filling up the condom with a little bubble of his heat. His hips bucked up into Angelo as nails dragged over his back and scraped red streaks over his shoulder blades. Their mouths connected, clashing together in hungry desperate kisses as John edged the sound inside Angelo’s shaft, feeling his lover’s lips quiver and body tighten up around him with spasms and aftershocks. He purred against Angelo’s mouth, tongue swiping across his teeth teasingly before he withdrew, shifting carefully as he gripped the base of the condom and eased himself out of the twitching entrance. Angelo mourned the loss of the heat, watching as John tied off the end of his condom and tossed it into the trashcan adjacent to the bed. He smirked as he turned his attention back to his lover, strong hands rubbing up along stocking covered legs, enjoying the little curl of toes into the bedding and the futile puckering of Angelo’s entrance. The little winking twitch of anticipation, a longing and desperation leveled in his gaze. 

 

“You were so good for me today, I have a special little gift planned for you.” His blue orbs fixed on Angelo as he crawled back between the man’s thighs. His hands sliding up along the smooth skin, rising up to grope those voluptuous globes of muscle and flesh, watching them flex and hips rolling up with a needy whine. John lowered his head, raising one of Angelo’s legs up to mouth over the exposed flesh of his inner thigh. His teeth grazing over the skin, scraping lightly in exciting little tendrils of anticipation. His other hand spread across Angelo’s abdomen, fingers weaving underneath the lace corset as he pressed lightly against the hard tone of muscle that flexed, dipping down in shallow breaths. 

 

Angelo’s fingers curled into the bedding as John’s mouth trailed little bruises and red marks along his thigh towards the joint of his hip and pelvis. His eye fluttered shut as the heated mouth encased the head of his throbbing cock, sucking along the shaft and taking his lover down to the hilt. His cheeks hollowed, drawing that building pressure right back up to the precipice of release. A strong hand kept his hips from bucking, pressing down when Angelo made a weak attempt and was met with a hard warning look that only increased the excited heat that swelled inside him. John’s tongue was skilled and swiped across his slit, catching the beaded tip of the sound as he slowly worked it up before prodded it back down and took the shaft down to the hilt, repeating that over and over until Angelo was whining. “Please please please, John!” He cried out as his head pressed back into the pillows, back arching and hips pinned. John purred, a low growl that reverberated through Angelo’s shaft, watching him curse and hiss through clenched teeth. Only when he was on the verge of tears from the stimulation, the continuous edge he balanced on with no relief, did John offer his gift. 

 

His tongue curled around the beaded tip, catching it gently between his teeth as he pulled it up painstakingly slow until it balanced on the edge. He drew back and plucked it the rest of the way out, his fingers slipping inside Angelo’s stretched hole to give his abused prostate a few coaxing rubs. Angel cried out, body trembling as his shaft spurted the heat of his release across his belly, staining the dainty expensive silks and lace that wrapped his body so elegantly. It completed the image that John craved to see, his lover so thoroughly wrecked and disheveled at the end of his own two hands. It was a delicious vision he couldn’t help but savor. Even sneaking his phone out for a couple of quick shots while Angel was buzzing and disoriented by the earth shattering high of prolonged orgasm. 

 

John cleaned up the mess, collecting his things and fixing his boxers back around himself as he retrieved a damp towel from the bathroom. He returned to find Angelo in the same state as when he left, a chuckle of warmth falling from his lips as he gave the guard a look of fondness and adoration. Careful hands cleaned away the mess of his seed and helped unlace the corset, freeing Angelo of his outfit but leaving the panties and stockings behind. He just couldn’t get enough of them. The belt and corset were on the floor though, joining the rest of the mess from their rendezvous. 

 

His arms wrapped around his lover as he pulled him up against his chest, fingers carding through the long black hair, drawing it out of Angelo’s face to expose the dark patch that covered his bad eye. It was never a blemish or an atrocity to John. he adored it as much as he did the rest of Angelo’s body. Exotic and beautiful, spurring on his own lustful hunger but Angelo was more than just a pretty fuck. Of course, they had to keep hush hush with their relationship but that wasn’t because John was ashamed of it. It was more for Angelo’s sake. Otherwise, John wouldn’t have a problem flaunting what they have. Maybe even dragging his cute little Angel along with him to business meetings and classy out of town functions. Of course he knew that wouldn’t do. Angelo had to stay close by for his brother’s sake. John admired that sort of devotion, especially since they weren’t blood related. It was a situation he had shared with his own brothers throughout their younger lives. That desperation and need to protect one another, the tight bond they shared. Through hell or high water. 

 

He exhaled slowly, pressing a kiss to Angelo’s forehead as he maneuvered the blankets around them. The comforter had gone unsoiled which was a rarity for them but John had planned it that way, if only to give the staff a break once in a while. His hands rubbed gently over Angelo’s back, slow calming circles, massaging the tension in his upper body. Most of Angelo was boneless from his release but the underlying knots and tangles of stress remained. He could feel it in his lover, the way he tensed and the quiet that followed. He was thinking. Fretting about some detail in his life that had him wound up. John knew it was better not to be so direct in his inquiries and played lightly around the topic he wanted to ask. “Did you sleep last night?” He inquired. 

 

There was a pause before answering, he felt Angelo’s breath catch in his chest, the stuttering rhythm before he let it out slowly. “ I did.”

 

“You worked the late shift again?” It was an observation but John worked it like a question. He knew how Angelo was, how hard working he was and his inability to deny others when they request he cover additional shifts for them. It was another little quirk they seemed to share. An inability to say no to certain people though their reasoning's may differ. 

 

Angelo nodded slowly in confirmation. John sighed and pushed a little more, knowing there was something just beneath the surface. “Did something happen last night?” The silence that followed could be cut with a knife, it was so thick.  “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m always here if you need to talk.”

 

Angelo gave another nod of confirmation, his lips pressed into a firm line as fingers idly traced one of the tattoos on John’s torso, following the lines and markings, the little curls and finer details until he mustered up enough nerve to speak. “Jasper had another nightmare last night. It’s been a long time since he’s had one and I wasn’t home to help.” He murmured, his voice dropping low, dripping with guilt. He knew Jasper would never place the blame on Angel, he wouldn’t hate him or call him out for his absence. In truth, Angelo wasn’t sure Jasper knew how to hate people. He was always so patient and careful with others, mindful of their feelings and calm. He never pointed fingers and he never put the blame on anyone else. Always silently accepting all the shit the world gives him and it infuriates Angelo some days. Angelo harbored enough anger at the world for the both of them but it never seemed like enough. 

 

John sensed this and hushed Angelo’s upset with another kiss, this time to his lover’s lips. Angelo was firm at first but with a little coaxing, he gave in and let the tangle of wrath melt away and release him from their strings. His fingers curled around John’s free hand while the other was already carding through his hair. The ticklish sensation of the man’s soft well groomed beard was something Angelo would never tire of. He teased his fingers over it, tracing along his jawline and roaming back and forth, watching the dark carefully trimmed scruff stand on end then smooth back down. “You know your brother loves you.” John reassured, the bright blue orbs settling on Angelo’s good eye. “He knows how much you do for him, how hard you work to support you both. Now he finally has the opportunity to help you. You don’t need to keep working yourself to exhaustion anymore, Angel. Let him help you. Let us both help you.” 

 

Angelo took in a long slow deep breath before letting it out through his nostrils. He sighed and shook his head before huffing a curt. “Alright. Fine.” Giving in as he rested his head against John’s shoulder. John smiled, brushing his fingers through the length of black curling down his bicep as he card out the shoulder length strands. He accepted the surrender and continued to hold his lover tight while he still had the time.

 

“You know, you could use a haircut.” John mused, a swift change in topic that earned him a narrowed golden orb. 

 

“Oh, please! You said so yourself, you liked it better long.” Angelo reminded, giving John a teasing little smirk. 

 

“I do. But it’s now at the perfect length. A little trim would do you wonders and keep it right where I want it.” He purred, curling his fingers into the dark strands and giving a light little tug. 

 

A sharp look crossed Angelo’s features as he nipped John’s bottom lip. “Keep that up and we’ll have to go again. Not sure you have enough time for that.” He reminded, teasing just a breath away from John’s lips. 

 

John breached the short distance, murmuring quickly before they clashed together into another hungry kiss. “We could always try and find out.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait to update. I've been in the process of moving and we finally got to the new house but I'm so damn exhausted physically and mentally by the end of the day that I have no energy or desire to even look at my laptop or consider writing. I finally got a few hours to myself and busted out this chapter. I had the first couple pages written already and tucked away so it was a quick wrap up. I really hope you all enjoy it, thank you so much for sticking with me. I'm not sure how frequently I'll be updating this and my Hope County Collections, but please, keep an eye out for it. I promise, I'm still writing and working on them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jacob cursed, fumbling through his phone in search of the apartment number John sent him. He had completely forgotten about a file of documents from the insurance company the night before which he needed Jasper to sign two of them regarding his approval on the events that transpired. It was all legal mumbo jumbo in order to get the pay out for repairs but by time he remembered, Jasper had already gone off shift with Angelo. Today, both brothers had the day off and Jacob wasn't going to be around the next few days so he needed them signed right away to get the claim in on time. He knew where their apartment complex was, having dropped Jasper off here once before but John knew their specific number amidst the dozen or so buildings that the single company owned on this side of the highway.

  
  
As soon as he found it, he scooped the file up from his passenger seat and started walking down the sidewalk towards the marked building. It was still early enough in the morning and people were either already gone for work, school, or out jogging along the quiet bike paths. The dew still clung to the elegantly placed landscaping, giving it a shimmering appearance when the sunlight cast down over the nearby mountain peaks. It wasn't unbearably hot quite yet but it would be soon as noon neared.

  
  
His boots scuffed the concrete steps leading up to the second then third floor, making him pause at the top to catch his breath a little. He couldn't imagine climbing these a dozen times a day, his age showing a little as he straightened up and headed down the hallway. Their apartment was nestled in the far corner at the end of the hallway, resting on the edge with a view over the mountain scenery, a river running down the slope alongside the complex. It was a gorgeous reminder of the wilds they were tucked up close to, the soft lull of birds from down in the brush and nearby pines reached all the way up to the banister where Jacob paused. He sighed, double checking the number to ensure he had the right place before raising a hand to knock firmly on the door.

  
  
He knew the brothers had the day off and already found Angelo's jeep parked out front. As far as he knew, they didn't have any other vehicle and so his chances of them being home were much higher. He figured he probably should have called first but it was early enough and he didn't think to find Jasper's number in his file before leaving the office. Waiting patiently, he moved to knock again when he heard the door click followed by it swinging open to a bewildering sight. ' _Yeah, I should have called first._ ' Jacob thought to himself as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

  
  
Jasper stood in the entryway with a dark grey hoodie on, the hood pulled up to reveal the print of a cartoony wolf on either side with two ear like appendages stitched at the top, complete with a soft dark velvet. He had fuzzy pajama pants on with wolves and full moon scenery printed all over and to complete the whole outfit, a pair of grey slippers that looked like big wolf paws, the same dark grey that matched the rest of him. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a soft pink flush of embarrassment rising across freckled features. ' _Or maybe not._ ' Jacob corrected, a smirk curling the corner of his lips.

  
  
Jacob raised the folder to break the flustered silence that had settled. "I got a few things I need ya to sign. Forgot to ask you yesterday." He explained, gaining a quiet nod from Jasper as he ushered the man inside. Not that his neighbors hadn't seen him in this same lazy day outfit when he walks down to get the mail or goes to drop things off at the leasing office. Just the idea of his boss seeing him like this was an odd thought.

  
  
Once inside, he gestures for Jacob to take a seat at the bar. Jacob glanced around quietly as he did so, seeing the open sliding door with the screen pulled shut in the living room, leaving a beautiful view of the apparent garden of Eden growing out in the brothers' balcony. The whole place was neat and tidy, not at all what he expected of two grown men. As he turned back towards Jasper to start speaking, he was met with a raised hand to pause, a hand now covered in an oven mit before the mute bent over to pull a tray of fresh cookies out of the oven. He set them on the stove and used a spatula to carefully move them over onto a cooling rack. There were already a handful cooling down from a previous batch, the chocolate chips still nice and melty on the top. Jasper swapped them out, placing the cooled ones on a platter while he rotated the next tray of cookies to the top shelf of the oven to get nice and golden brown.

  
  
He brought the platter over to Jacob and set out a small plate for him. The man obliged, swiping a cookie from the tray and biting into the warm gooey center. His mouth was full, file forgotten as Jasper motioned back in the kitchen for his attention. The mute raised a coffee mug and a jug of milk in question. It took Jacob a moment to catch on before answering. "Coffee, please." He took a bigger bite of his cookie and added a second one to his plate.

  
  
Jasper poured him a mug from a fresh pot and sat it before him with the sugar container and a spoon. Jacob held his cookie in his mouth as he dropped two heaping spoonfuls of sugar into the mug and stirred, taking the cookie out as he pulled a few large sips from his drink. Jasper smiled at the sight but turned away to make his own cup while he waited on the next batch. He turned around and chuckled, nudging a couple napkins towards the man as he motioned with his thumb, swiping over the corner of his mouth. Jacob raised a brow at him as he accepted the napkin and swiped at his mouth, seeing the chocolate smears left behind. "Er- thanks."

  
  
Jacob waited for Jasper to tend to the final batch, taking two more cookies in the process and finishing his cup of coffee before getting down to business. He laid out the files while Jasper munched on a cookie, explaining where he was to sign and the reason why. He handed Jasper a pen and they started reading over the paperwork. They were starting to finish up when the front door opened without warning, catching Jacob a little off guard. His gaze darted towards the newcomer and relaxed when he realized it was only Angelo. He was dressed in jogging sweats and an old police department t-shirt, the fabric faded and worn from over wear. His hair tied back into a tight bun and clothes sweat soaked from his workout. He pulled the set of headphones out of his ears and tucked them down the front of his shirt as he snuck up around behind Jasper to swipe a cookie from the platter. He walked by, giving a wave of greeting towards Jacob as he chomped on his sugary treat and headed for a shower.

  
  
Jasper scowled after his brother, shooing him away with his nose wrinkled up. Angelo laughed, catching the view over his shoulder before he disappeared into the master bedroom down the hall. Jasper sighed, shaking his head as he returned to the business at hand, catching Jacob's gaze briefly before another rush of color flooded his cheeks. His gaze dropping down to the stacks of paper already read over. He hurriedly finished up signing each designated area before pushing the papers towards his supervisor. Jasper turned to the rest of the kitchen to begin washing up the mess from making cookies. It was pleasantly warm within the apartment with only the softest breeze ghosting through from the open sliding doors for the balcony. Jacob sat quietly as he inspected each page to ensure it was all in order. His lips tilting up into the smallest hint of a smile before he cleared his throat.

 

“Well, I believe that was all for now. Thank you for your time, Jasper.” His business like tone of voice made the mute cringe before he could stop himself. He turned away from the sink where he had been scrubbing the mixing bowl from earlier, letting it soak in the hot soapy water while he hurriedly dried off his hands. He waved at Jacob for his attention before he could take another step away from the counter. His gesture pointing for him to stay put. Jacob raised an eyebrow curiously as the silent man rushed about with an odd little squeak in his throat. Scooping several cooled cookies onto a styrofoam plate and plastic wrapping the whole tray.

 

He held the plate out to Jacob who tucked his file under his elbow to accept. His glacial blue orbs inspecting the cookies before taking in the pink flush of Jasper’s features. The mute’s nervousness was met with a warm hearty laugh and a large hand coming to rest atop his head. Fingers brushing through his raven locks in praise as the low rumble rose in Jacob’s throat. “Thanks for the sentiment pup. I appreciate the treat.” He purred out as the pink flush deepened to a red hue.

 

The wolfish grin on the elder man’s features only spreading further before the sound of a throat clearing across the room filled the air. The softened little moment between the two jolted to find Angelo standing at the mouth of the hallway. A towel swung around his shoulders to catch the droplets falling from his soaked hair. The long thick strands flowing down his back, free from any hair ties for once. He wore a pair of comfortable olive green gym pants and a heather grey t-shirt with the ‘Thin Blue Line’ logo on the front breast. He was barefoot as he padded forward, taking Jacob’s seat in a silent display, his good amber eye directed towards the elder man as he waved him off. “Drive safe, sir.”

 

Jacob made a sound in his throat, unfazed by the unspoken command by the other. He gave Jasper a pat on the head before heading for the door, missing the scowl Jasper shot towards his brother in chastisement. He hurried to the door, his slippered feet making soft shuffling noises as he held it open for Jacob and walked with him to the steps at the top of their floor. He saw him off, watching as his supervisor descended to his truck in the parking lot. Jacob’s gaze jumping up with a curious look, eyes squinting in the harsh early morning light as he caught Jasper waving at him up at the top floor. A wide grin spreading his lips into a genuine smile before he returned the gesture before climbing into his truck. He carefully sat the tray of baked goods into the passenger seat, resting atop the file and smiled down at it. His little pup still watching from the banister until he had left the parking lot and was out of sight down the road.

 

When Jasper returned to his shared apartment, he swatted Angelo’s hand as he was reaching to pilfer another cookie. The towel was gone from his shoulders and his hair was tied back loosely at the base of his neck. Just enough to keep it out of his face. His good eye darted towards Jasper in confusion as his brother gestured at his stomach and poked Angelo in the gut accusingly. “Cookies count as breakfast in some cultures when paired with coffee.” Angelo argued but only received a disapproving scowl from his brother. Angel sighed and sat the cookie down, leaving it tucked to the side for later as he rummaged around for something proper for breakfast. Though, he was certain his brother’s overly strict and suddenly foul mood was due to more than just Angelo’s questionable eating habits.

 

He managed to find a box of poptarts hidden back in the cupboard, stealing away the last package of their secret stash and dropping them in the toaster to warm up. He made a cup of coffee and collected his poptarts when they were finished, coming to find Jasper sitting on the couch looking huffier than usual. He could have sworn his brother had grown fur and fluffed up with his discontent with the situation. His bright blue eyes glaring down Angelo with annoyance. Angelo sat his mug on the coffee table and took a big bite of his poptart. His head sinking to rest on Jasper’s shoulder as he begged for his forgiveness. Jasper’s arms were folded around the couch cushion, tucking it close to his chest as he denied his brother’s attempts with a force field of contempt.

 

“Come on, Jar-Jar! You can’t be mad at me forever.” Angelo crooned as he stretched out more across Jasper’s lap, resting his head against the pillow while he clumsily sat his poptart to rest on the coffee table. He wiggled further into Jasper’s lap, being as obnoxious as possible while making sad whimpering and puppy dog sounds. Jasper rolled his eyes and turned his head away from his brother but that didn’t cease Angelo’s attempts. His fingers started flitting with the shaggy ends of Jasper’s hair, plucking and curling it with thoughtful little gestures as Angelo used different odd little voices to gain his brother’s attention and get him to smile. Even going so far as to oink like a pig which he used to do when in full uniform while working on the force as a playful little joke. He watched the little malformation of Jasper’s lip where the mute was biting it to stop himself from reacting, determined to ignore his brother for as long as possible to stay mad.

 

“Jar-Jar Binks, please! Yousa can’t stays mad at mesa! Big trouble is mesa but yousa forgives mesa!” He started speaking with the sloppy gungan dialect, watching Jasper’s hard facade steadily crack. He continued playing with his brother’s hair as he spoke, saying different phrases of gungan and squirming in his brother’s lap until Jasper’s head tilted down. He pressed his forehead against Angelo’s in a sign of forgiveness, those bright blues closed as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s torso. It was awkward with their position and was a cross between lovingly holding Angel and trying to keep him from sliding off the couch and falling between the furniture and the coffee table.

 

“Ya know I only want the best for ya, right Jar-Jar?” Angelo murmured against his brother’s cheek. He combed his fingers through Jasper’s hair, knocking the hood back completely out of the way and leaving his appearance slightly disheveled. Jasper made a soft grunt in acknowledgement, his hold shifting to pull Angelo closer. The older sibling smiled and kissed his brother’s cheek affectionately. “I don’t want you to forget that. Even when it seems like I’m overstepping boundaries. I do it with honest intentions. I just hope you can forgive me when it seems like too much.”

 

Jasper made another grunt and this time it was accompanied with a small nod. Angelo smiled, brushing his fingers through Jasper’s hair before leaving a gentle pat to his head. He pushed upright into a sitting position, using the coffee table for assistance until he was sitting properly beside his brother. His mug of coffee in one hand, his poptart in another and his head resting against Jasper’s shoulder as he sank down against him.

 

Angelo let out a long slow sigh as he mumbled. “I have an appointment today. I really don’t wanna go.” The aforementioned appointment with the doctors. Another of many seemingly useless follow-ups involving Angelo’s eye and the injury dealt it. His brother was a strong, confident man, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Angelo despised doctors with the same mortified squeamishness as a child being told they need booster shots. Jasper never felt any which way towards medical professionals. They were limited on what they could and couldn’t do with him due to his allergies to medicines and other substances and he was rarely ever sick so he had the luxury to avoid most uncomfortable situations.

 

Jasper tapped the top of his wrist with question, making certain Angelo could see it. “It’s at one o’clock. Traffic is gonna be a bitch in town and my usual doctor is out on vacation. I get Doctor what’s his name who has hands as cold as the dead and the bedside manner of a wolverine.” Jasper knew from first hand experience that the mentioned doctor was not that bad. Angelo was just specific about the people he was around. When he becomes accustomed to someone, he latches on and doesn’t let go. Everyone else that walks in is never as good as the one he has in his sights and nobody, not even God in heaven, can change his mind.

 

Jasper sighed and started petting his fingers through Angelo’s hair to reassure and comfort his brother during his time of distress. He watched the twisted look of disgust at the thought of his looming appointment melt away as he finished his poptart and took the final swigs of his coffee. The pair shifted their positions on the couch so Angelo was sprawled out across his brother, their legs tangled together to get comfortable and fit the narrow piece of furniture together. His head pressed against Jasper’s shoulder as the younger male wrapped his arms around Angelo’s waist and held him to keep from falling off the edge. A blanket was draped over them to get comfy while they just laid there and enjoyed each other’s company.

 

Mostly, Jasper was just enabling Angelo’s procrastination towards his appointment. He offered to go with Angel to the doctors but he waved it off. It was Jasper’s day off and he knew the mute had a laundry list of better things to do. Literally, the list was pinned to the front of the refrigerator and was growing by the day. It was enough to keep Angelo busy for the weekend but Jasper always managed to get it done before dinner time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you think of the piece so far.


End file.
